


Role Play Game

by blueBlancer



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gakupo is so smooth, Gaming, I have n idea how tagging works, Len and Rin are siblings, Luka is a Lady, M/M, Meiko is everyones mum-friend, Miku is awesome, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Swearing, Teenagers, funny moments, gumi is swearing the most, rich kid Kaito, sexual content in later chapters, some drama will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueBlancer/pseuds/blueBlancer
Summary: Having his life controlled by his father Kaito found himself some distraction in an online game his best friend made him play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the first part! ;3

“Noooooo! This damn…bitch“

 

“Language carrot!“

 

„Shut up! Just…someone get the fucking sniper!“

 

„On it! Where is he?“

 

„The yellow building…the YELLOW ONE!“

 

……

 

„Got him.“

 

„NO!....what?....“

 

\- Your Party won the Game -

 

„YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!“

 

„WOOOOHOOOO!“

 

„FUCK YES, BITCH! Get what you deserve.“

 

„GunGirl, your so over the top…“

 

„Oh, come one. You would be pissed off too.“

 

“Sorry guys, I have to go. Tomorrow will be another test. You should leave as well, Negi-chan. Or did you finished your report?“

 

“No fun, Icy….“

 

“Tomorrow is Friday. We can play through the night then.“

 

“….okay, bye everyone.“

 

“Bye.“

 

“Byebeee.“

 

“See you tomorrow.“

 

“Good luck.“

 

“See ya.“

 

„Bye bye! And do your best!“

 

I ended the voice chat and finally put my headset down. With a tired sigh I leaned back and looked at the time…I really don't feel like studying but well…I have to. So I got up from my desk and sat on my bed for a 'nice' study session. Meanwhile I was thinking back at our game play today. Gungirl can be so chaotic at times…and it's not helping when PurpleSamurai calls her 'carrot'. I laugh silently at this memory. Okay, focus Kaito. This grade is important.

 

The next day was awfully uneventful. I wrote my test and nearly fell asleep thanks to my very interesting history teacher. Best part of the day always will be break time.

 

I went straight to the rooftop and was already greeted by my teal haired best friend. „Kaito! Finally! Let's eat.“ Always so excited…but that's why I love her so much. I set myself right next to her. „Yesterday was a blast, we totally killed those guys.“ She laughed referring to yesterday’s game. „Well we lost OrangeJuice, PinkTako and GunGirl.“  Which kinda sucked because PinkTako was our Healer. „Hey! RedWarrior was with us so losing was no option.“ Oh yeah, she was so silent when playing. A little like me, but then she could suddenly roar like a Tiger…like out of nowhere. The first time it happened I was slightly scared.

 

„….true. But the final Hit was from BananaJuice.“ Miku laughed. „Revenge for his sisters dead! Even though PurpleSamurai nearly died because Bananas Special took so long.“ „Yeah, but it's pretty op. So a weakness is needed.“ But it really needs ages to prepare. So he can rarely use it. „You are such a fair nerd.“ She sighed, I just laughed it off. I am just a nice gamer, who appreciates nice balancing in Game play and Characters.

 

„Sooo, you really won't come tomorrow?“ Ah, this again. Our party exists for quite some time now and we became friends in no time. Voice chats where nothing new while online gaming so it was only natural to use them for better team play.

 

It ended up in us talking for ages at some days without even thinking about starting a game. That's how we realized we all life somewhere in Tokyo and at some point we tried to find a date where everyone was free for a meet-up. Everyone but me…

 

„You know I can't…my father would never allow me to…“ She looked at me sadly. Miku knew what I was talking about. „And what about sneaking out?“ I looked at her and she pressed her lips in a thin line.

 

My face was probably reflecting my unhappiness about the memories of our last failed attempt to sneak out. This fucked up guilt trip my father always used on me was downright awful. „No…“ It would be worth it…if I just knew how to succeed.

 

She sighed. I know I was disappointing everyone but I told them to do it without me. I even begged them. We could still meet next time…or…another time…after next time…right?

 

The bell rung. Miku and I had to part and go to our classes. School will be as boring as always. But it's Friday, so I may will have an exciting night?

 

* * *

 

 

„Good Night, Red!“

 

„See you tomorrow, Red.“

 

„Yeah, don't stay up to long, guys.“

 

She yawned again and finally closed her video chat. Now me and PurpleSamurai where the only ones left.

 

„Shouldn't you go to sleep as well?“ I asked with a smile he can't see. „Naw, we don't meet that early. Do not forget half of us are university students.“ He said pushing his bangs back. I like him doing that. „True…so…you really meeting tomorrow, huh?“

 

I want to go…I want to go so bad right now. I mean I wanted to go the whole time! Just…he was the person I really wanted to meet the most. We just…get along so well, in-game and out of games. Despite him being a university student and I being still a High schooler. He never treated me like a kid.

 

„Yeah…I can't believe it will happen…finally. Still…there will be something missing.“ Don't say that. „Did you lost something?“ He laughed at this and did not said anything further. He never pushed this topic and always stopped the others from doing so.

 

„Well, maybe the webcam fairy will visit you.“ What a stupid joke. I laughed anyway. I have a webcam… I even have two. Both working but…I just can't use them. It's easier for me with just voice chatting. I told everyone my webcam died and I can’t afford a new one because there was a more important matter I save money for…which was not even a lie!

 

„A fairy? Really? Go to bed, mister. You need to sleep.“ He sighed. I was right. „You go too?“ Well, with him offline there was nothing left for me to stay awake for. „Yeah, I still have to recover from all the screaming today.“ He rolled his eyes. „Urg, yeah. Today really escalated quickly.“ He fake-shuddered. That was kinda cute. „Well, good night then. Have a nice dream, IceCreamDragon.“ „Thanks, you too, PurpleSamurai.“ He waved me and I waved back…unseen. Then the call ended.

 

I leaned back and looked at my ceiling. Today was such a scream-fest. Everyone was shouting at some point even PinkTako and she was such a…well-behaved person. I think everyone was just overly excited for tomorrow. Can’t blame them.

 

I hope Miku will tell me everything and if Purple really punished GunGirl for today’s escalation. He threatened to and the possibility is high because they know each other from University. As far as I remember they became to know each other because of PinkTako. GunGirl and PinkTako had a project together in a course they went to in first semester and PinkTako knew PurpleSamurai from High school. They were in the same class but have never been friends till GunGirl mixed in and forced everyone to play our game. Thank you, GunGirl.

 

OrangeJuice and BananaJuice were siblings and the youngest. They just started High school. We went through all the tears and frustration with them. All the school end exam and school entrance exam where the initial reason we started to have days of just talking.

 

RedWarrior is the only one no one of us knew outside of the game in person. She just entered GunGirls Party on a whim. And yes, our party was founded by her. Since then she is our most powerful member. She also is kind of everyones mum-friend because she is the oldest. She just started her last year of university. I hope she will stay with us after getting a Job.

 

By the way Miku and I are nerds for a lifetime. She loved online games while I was more into consoles. But well…she just joined GunGirl after having a rather absurd conversation in the game chat…I don't remember what it was about anymore. I deleted all the screens related to it a long time ago…kinda regret that now. Long story short, Miku begged me to try the game and join the party…both happen…I regret nothing!

 

I smiled to myself and got up. Time to shut down the pc. Changed and inside my blanket I fell asleep. Sad…but with fond memories running through my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

I was so darn exited…I had a slight sick feeling in my stomach. At moments like this I usually would take Kaitos hand and whine about it. Today I was alone…

 

We decided to meet at the fountain in a Park three months ago. Everyone knew it or could at least easily find it with Google Maps. It also should be easy to find our group. We know how everyone looked like due to the video chat. Well…except Kaito, but he could not make it anyway. His family is making me crazy. I am not even a part of it.

 

My sour thoughts are interrupted by the view of the fountain. I instantly looked around to see if someone was already there. But it nearly was a waste of time. I saw what I was searching for almost instantly. The group of three just stood out like a sore thumb. I giggled happily.

 

I knew we were a colorful troupe but seeing it in person was really different. „Hey!“ I tried to get their attention. Successfully.

 

„Oh my God! You are Negi-chan! You are soooo cute in person.“ The girl with green hair and orange-yellow attire complimented me. I blushed a little looking at the pink haired girl next to her as she was giggling warmly. „My name it Gumi Megpoid. This is Megurine Luka and that guy is Kamui Gakupo.“ I followed Gumis introduction and for a moment I was unsure if I should introduce myself as well. „We thought we should use our real names hanging out together. Would be weird to call each other by nicks the whole day.“ She explained after seeing my confusion. Well it makes sense and we are friends for a long time now.

 

„I am Hatsune Miku.“ I now said with a big smile. I instantly feel closer to them. „Nice to meet you, Hatsune-chan.“ Luka finally said something. I really like her calm voice. „Ah! Miku is fine!“ Hatsune-chan just sounded too distant. Gumi laughed. „Fine with me, than call me Gumi.“ She looked at the other two. They just nodded. I feel my cheeks flush with happiness.

 

„Oooooi!“ All of us look at the direction the voice was coming from. There was a woman with shoulder long brown hair. She wore a red mini skirt and a black top with a matching red west that just reached her waist. She was so mature. „RedWarrior! You are so tall. Wow!“ Gumi always had her heart on her tong. Nothing new though.

 

The woman laughed. “Do I look smaller?“ „I don't know, never saw your legs. By the way we were just introducing to each other. You mind first name base?“ She shook her. „Not at all. My name is Sakine Meiko.“ This time everyone spoke for themselves but Gakupo was a little distracted by his phone. He told us soon why. „The juicy duo will be late. They missed their connecting train.“ I looked at my watch. „How much later?“ „Don't know, 10 minutes maybe? They are already in Tokyo.“ The siblings lived the furthest away. It was still in the City but more in a suburb residential area.

 

„That’s fine. It's not like we are in a rush, right?“ I said smiling. Everyone agreed. We started to talk about yesterday’s game. I failed horribly and we screamed a lot.

 

Ten minutes where over in no time and a blond boy was running towards us followed by a blond girl. Obviously the siblings. The Boy wore knee length shorts in brown with a white shirt and a lose yellow jacket. His sisters shorts and top were both white and her jacket was also yellow.

 

„Hey, sorry for the wait…“ he wheezed out. „Hey, no rush. Calm down you two.“ Meiko said worried. „Thanks.“ The blond girl said and we let them catch their breath.

 

„By the way, we thought nicknames would be stupid today. So we call each other by our first Names.“ Gumi was a real leader sometimes…in-game she often loses her temper thou. „Ah, sure Kagamine Len and my sisters name is Rin.“ „Hi, so how should we call you?“ Again we introduced ourselves.

 

„Okay, now that we are all here, the fun can begin!“ Len looked around. „Not all, Icy is missing…I kinda hoped he could still make it.“ Ah, I knew someone would bring that up and I am not surprised it was Len. Kaito helped him quite a lot in exam period. He basically became Lens big brother in that time. It was quite cute. But the mood was a little down now.

 

„Well, some people just don't have it easy. Just let's have fun. He would be disappointed if we sulk the whole time because of this.“ I just knew Kaito best and everyone knew that too. Even though we never told them we know each other in person.

 

It was Kaitos decision. We made it look like we knew each other from a different game, which was easy. I forced him to try out tons of online games with me. This is the first one he stayed at.

 

My words seemed to cheer everyone up and Gakupo put his hand on Lens shoulder in a friendly manner. Now was the time to crash the Arcades and waste all our allowance till no coin is left!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

I was lying on my bed again looking at my ceiling. Today was downright boring. Miku and the whole crew were at the meet and I spend all day gaming at my console till my head started hurting. I tried to keep me busy with some apps but I gave up soon…now my phone was lying on the other end of the bed…were I threw it in frustration.

 

I suddenly heard the awful sound of my ugly ringtone. I hated it…that’s why I chose it. It makes me react fast. I took the call instantly. „Hey Miku, are you home again?“ I asked sure of the other persons identity. I mean Miku is one of five people with my contact. The others are my father, my mother, my elder brother and a guy from my class I had a school project with. I want to keep it that way because my father is a control freak. He even asked me openly what person that classmate was and if contact with him could be possibly harmful.  Harmful to whom? Or better: to what?!

 

„Yeah! We had sooo much fun. You really missed out, Kaito.“ I smiled. „Sounds great. How was everyone.“ She snickered in an evil way. „Hot…especially Purple –„ „-Miku!“ I interfered. She knew we had a really good connection…and that I had kind of a thing for him. She giggled. Yeah, just tease me, but I can play that game just as good. „What about PinkTako?“ Silence…

 

„She was so cute…so girly and ladylike.“ There she goes again. Going crazy over her crush. But I have to be honest, if I would be into girls or both I would go for her too. Good for Miku we both are completely one-sided. Father would kill me…

 

„Did you flirt with her?“ I asked in fake boredom. „No way, we met for the first time and EVERYONE was there!“ Good point. You won. „By the way!“ she suddenly sounded super exited. „Gumi decided to meet up monthly, every second weekend. Like that we will be real life friends too. That means your chances get better to finally see your beloved Samurai.“ Great, so that means I have to find an excuse every month? Awful. „Really?“ I probably sounded miserably. „Kaito, chill. Meiko won't be there next time as well and the siblings are not sure.“ Okay, still it worries me. „If you say so…but who is Gumi and Meiko?“ She gasped. „Oh, when we met we decided for our real first names. Gumi is GunGirl, Meiko is RedWarrior. OrangeJuice is Rin and her brother name is Len aaaand PinkTako is called Luka and PurpleSamurai is Gakupo.“

 

„…“ Gakupo. I have a normal name for is beautiful face now…god, help me! „They want to know my name?“ That would be not so good. „Well…it would be nice. We are real friends, right? But take your time. I am with you, come what may…“ I smiled. Well if I would be into girls I would probably be already married to Miku. My father would also hate that, but to separate her from me is impossible even for a Moneybag like him.

 

„Will I see some stuff at school?“ I am looking forward to it. „Who do you think you are talking to? The break won't be enough time to show you all my pictures.“ I guess this was not an empty threat. „Hear you tomorrow.“ We will finally do some fun matches together again. „Yeah! Good night, Kaito!“ She made a weird exaggerated kissing sound and hung up after I wished her good night as well trying to copy the noise but failing in my ears. Finally the day is over.

 

* * *

 

 

When I got online everyone was already there. I joined the voice chat right after I set my coffee aside. „Morning.“ I announced and started my Webcam while the streams of my friends faces where still loading. „Morning? It's nearly 2pm?“ Len will never understand students. „Don't say you really worked on your assignment after coming home.“ I sipped on my coffee. „Well that’s what I wanted to say, carrot.“

„No way!“

„You’re such a nerd.“

„Oh man.“

„I am impressed.“

I laughed lowly and looked at our group chat list again. „Where is IceCreamDragon?“ He usually is not that late. I looked at the time again. Still around 2pm. Strange. I thought he would be first to ask all kinds of questions.

 

„Haven't heard from him.“ Gumi said now wondering too. Confusion seems to fill everyones face. „He will come for sure. He was exited for today. I spoke to him for short on the phone.“ Miku was the only one who had closer contact with him. I was a tiny bit jealous of her but…Icy was a little special. Friendly and really sweet. He would help you with what he can without thinking but then he also was…closed off, shy and kind of mysterious.

 

Suddenly I could hear a familiar melody screeching through my boxes. Miku took her phone and everyone groaned. This sound always surprised us in an uncomfy way. But then it was silent on her line. She muted herself. No good sign.

 

No one spoke and everyone was watching Mikus stream to guess what’s going on. First she seemed surprised but then her face twisted in a grimace of irritation and disgust. The next moment it melted in to pure sadness. She bit her lip and nodded. After some more silent words and nodding she hung up and unmuted herself. „Icy can't make it today. He…is feeling unwell.“

 

Wordless disappointment was reflected on our faces. „That is…too bad.“ I said carefully. Miku still looked so sad…Sometimes it feels like those two are not telling us the whole truth. But even if so, who are we to demand something like this. If Icy does not want to share parts of his life, than Miku has no right to share them. Maybe even she has no real idea what’s going on.

 

„Okay, well, if he is sick, than it can’t be helped. Just let’s start a match!“ Sometimes Gumi is a real lifesaver. Still the sadness in Mikus eyes was still visible for a while and I am sure Luka was worried the whole time.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already damn late and everyone was gone, but I still had an assignment to finish and I won’t have time tomorrow so I had to finish today because it was due on Tuesday…who set’s a deadline on a Tuesday? University makes no sense at times.

 

My workflow died out of confusion about an online notification.

 

\- IceCreamDragon is now online –

 

…huh?!

I dropped my pen to open the chat.

 

>Your late. The others are long gone.<

 

……

No answer? Well, maybe it was just the chat tricking me. But then the chat showed me someone was typing.

 

>I know. Sorry.<

 

>Are you feeling better?<

 

>I don’t know…<

 

>If you’re sick, you should go to bed and rest.<

 

Again he did not answer right away, but the chat flashed the typing sign a few times.

 

>I can't sleep.<

 

I starred at those words for a while just to take a deep breath.

 

>Can I call?<

 

This time nothing happened for a while. I already took my pen again when I suddenly heard the voice chats ringtone. I answered immediately.

 

„Hey.“ I nearly whispered because he didn’t said anything. I just heard some white noises. „Hey" he whispered back sounding slightly hoarse. His voice was kinda deep but usually it was smooth and soft. Now it sounded rough…and shaky. I heard it like this once before…I hated it but I was powerless in this situation.

 

„We missed you. Yesterday too.“

 

„…I'm sorry"

 

„I didn’t meant to make you feel bad about it.“

 

„I…I know…it's just…it's complicated.“

 

I could hear his frustration. Whatever he was talking about, it was distressing him…a lot.

 

„It's okay. You don’t have to talk about it…just know…I am here, okay?“

 

There was a heavy breath.

 

„Thank you…“

 

There are times a screen is like a cruel window to another place you desperately reach for…but you will never be able to touch what is hidden at the other side. It's painful.

 

I looked at my nearly finished paper. „Wanna listen to my assignment?“ Another shaky breath. He maybe even smiled.

 

„Sure…ready when you are.“ I started to read my paper out to him and eventually I finished it even before 4 am…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

I was far too tired for school. I mean it never was a good idea to stay up that long but…when it’s because of Gakupo there are no regrets…well there is one. I regret getting up so early just for school.

 

Ahh, I wanna ditch so badly. But I really don’t want to miss break with Miku. I worried her enough. So I got to the roof where she awaited me as usual. Just this time we first hugged for a moment or two. She always does this after days like yesterday. I am thankful for that.

 

„Sooooo, ready for some high quality picture.“ She grinned. „More than ready.” I answered and she gave me her phone. While eating she showed me as much as she possibly could. Every picture had its story and I had to know all of them. Pretty challenging while eating lunch but somehow we made it through all of them.

 

Break left me with enough to think about to keep me somewhat awake. Luka looked really cute next to Miku. Meiko was pretty tall. I always thought Gumi would be taller…and Gakupo was properly even taller than me…and so much more handsome than the fucking webcam can reflect. Low-quality-bitch!

 

Well now we are at PupleSamurai again. Yesterday I was pretty close to spill just everything to him. I was that frustrated. I kinda want to tell him. I trust him but…at the same time I don’t want anybody to know…which sounds kind of like I don't trust him at all. But hey, the trust thing is hard, okay?

 

I sighed. He never told anyone about my breakdown though. We were the only ones left after some matches, which was nothing special. But I got a massage from my mum that she will try again and I should hang on a bit longer. It kind of…threw me of…and it was so late. I just…broke down and cried like crazy. It was so embarrassing but Gakupo never hung up and waited the whole time. He even started singing for me which just made it worse…but eventually I stopped. All I could do was apologizing a thousand times for my behavior. He never complained. He just…was worried and so gentle.

 

The following day was so…scary but no one knew. Not even Miku. Everything was like always…and PupleSamurai never asked about it again.

 

Yesterday I had cried before I went online. I had hoped no one was there anymore…but like always he was there and caught me before I could make up my mind what to do next. I am glad I went online…and that I answered him…and that I agreed to the voice chat. I just wished my life was more normal…

 

* * *

 

 

Things go crazy at an awfully slow pace. That’s how it always was. It was not unusual that Kaito stayed offline for a day. All of us have a real life and sometimes we just need to study or finish an assignment or a project. Online gaming is fun but not first priority…most likely second. Sleep is for the weak!

 

Still it was obvious that Kaito was more offline than usual. I knew why, but I couldn’t tell anyone. It was distressing me. Always lying. By the time I knew everyone had caught on to it. One day Luka confronted me with it in a private voice chat. She was worried about me. It was so sweet. I gave in. I didn’t told her anything specific, but I admitted I…we are lying because things started to go out of hand…again.

 

They tried to not press the issue, but they won’t stop asking once in a while. It was nice to have Luka supporting me. She is interfering a lot recently. But Gakupo also tries his best to remember everyone that it’s none of their business if we decided so. Sometimes I think he knew more than everyone else. I mean, he was the closest to Kaito next to me. Maybe Kaito shared things with him I don’t know about. I kind of hope so.

 

„So about our next meeting…what about Karaoke?“ Gumi tried to make us go to Karaoke for the last two meet ups. „You know we can’t go and going midday is not fun.“ Well, it would be still fun but I know what Len was referring to. Just stopping at some point sucked. Staying over was also a thing. Rin was easy. She could stay with me or the other girls. Len could stay with Gakupo, but he was an unknown adult to their parents. They wouldn’t allow that…and Kaito was currently out of every discussion. I sighed. „Let's do that during holidays. We could stay in the Karaoke bar over night.“ I said bored.

 

„……“

 

What’s with that weird silence?

 

„THAT’S IT!“ Gumi screamed causing me the shock of my lifetime. „Okay, now that this is set, what about the next meeting?“ Urg, just let’s cancel it. It fell together with 'that'. But getting distracted from it would be better.

 

“I recently saw a cute Café in my area. How about some cake and tea?“ Luka, you’re such an Angel. „I go!“ I instantly said. It was a nice, relaxing idea. We don’t have to go crazy all the time, right? Everyone seems to like the idea so Gumi gave in. She always wants to do something exciting, but doing something simple isn’t so bad once in a while, right?

 

* * *

 

 

We decided to meet at the metro station exit closest to the Café. Luka lived in a nice area. As far as I know she was born here. Well nearly everyone was born here except for Gumi and me. I was from Kyoto and Gumi lived in Nagoya. I moved for high school and suffered dorm life. Now I have my own little flat. Gumi also has her own space but she moved later for University. I still get surprised by how nice Tokyo can be.

 

Now we are still waiting for Miku. She usually is on point but she seemed to be a little out of it for a whole week…but we kind of all where. It just left a big gap in our group when one was missing for so long. We haven’t heard anything from Icy for over a week. Sometimes Miku updates roughly about him. But more than some greetings and that he is fine seems not to be possible.

 

Miku arrived a half hour later. Running and apologizing. „Sorry guys, I totally messed up the time.“ Gumi just laughed it off. „Don’t sweat it. Just let’s go.“ We still waited till she recovered. „Still sorry.“

 

The Café was really cute. Maybe a little too much for Lens and my taste but it was okay for once. The cake was really good and the matcha latte had the right bitterness. We also had enough topics to cover. Miku soon has to concentrate on getting into a university and it seems that she wants to go to the same as we do. I think it’s cute but she really should choose the best place for her field instead. That’s probably the harder decision. What to study?

 

During a long rant what she could do and what not her phone received a massage. She looked at it ready to ignore it till she was finished complaining, but she stopped talking and seemed confused. We kept being silent while she was studying whatever she got. Watching her was enough for the moment. Her confusion became a strict expression that seemed to critically analyze everything she saw…or read. At some point her eyes became larger and larger till her mouth opened in shock. She still was scanning her display, properly looking or re-reading the whole thing again and again and then she gasped just to say in a faint whisper: „oh my god…“

 

Like in panic she swiped on her phone before she held it to her ear to call the massager. „Kaito! Really?!“ she nearly screamed but no one of us wanted to scold her for it. There was a little break till this Kaito-Person answered. „oh my god…“ Miku whispered again. A small noise told us 'Kaito' was speaking. „That’s…that’s awesome!“ Miku said jumping up.  „Where are you now?....at home? You mean…okay…will you…tell everyone?“ That got our attention back. We thought this was not related to us so we started playing with our phones and drinks. „Really? You will? Pinky swear and all….o-okay, I tell them we will be on as soon as possible!....no way, I have to! And no second thoughts, understood?....Good! Just wait!“ She hung up still standing. „What’s up?“ Gumi asked confused like we all are. „Kaito-! I mean IceCreamDragon is back from his appointment and is finally free!“

 

Wait…WHAT?! „Free?“ I asked even more confused. „Yeah! We need to go home now, he will explain everything.“ Gumi instantly called the waitress. „But…can’t he just come over?“ Good point Meiko. At least one brain was still working. „No, he is busy packing.“ She said hastily. „Packing?“ Rin asked next to a kind of terrified looking Len. „He will explain as soon as we are ooooonlinnnne.“ Miku now pressed. She lost her patience. „Okay, okay. Let’s pay and hurry.“ Gumi interfered. At least we could agree on that now.

 

We paid and then hurried home. Somehow my head was spinning. We haven’t had contact to Icy for so long and now it’s like he decided to spill all his secrets. Miku was so excited. I had to take the chance to go to a convenient store first. I needed something to drink and some snacks for later. Len and Rin won’t be home so fast anyway. The wait would drive me crazy.

 

When I came online most of us where already there. Even Icy but his status was absent. He was properly busy packing and waited for the siblings to arrive.

 

>Your late!<

 

Gumi complained. As if we could start now.

 

>Went to the conbini for survival items. The duo won't be home so fast anyway<

 

>Sucker! I wished I got some shit as well.<

 

>If you hurry you could make it in time.<

 

>No, I accept my fate and go later.<

 

Well, their open 24h so no need to rush. No one joined the conversation until there was a new notification.

 

-BananaJuice is now online-

 

>Sis is with me. We can start.<

 

>Okay<

 

Miku answered and we waited tensely. The voice chat started but it was initiated by IceCreamDragon. He probably started it so fast the system couldn’t chance his status at our side. Everyone took the call as fast as possible.

 

„Hi…“ He said shyly. „Sorry for ruining your meet.“

 

„Forget about that. What’s going on? What are you packing for?“ Len asked impatient and audibly distressed.

 

„I will live with my mother starting today.“

 

„And she is living where?“ He asked instantly leaving us silent.

 

„…At the other end of Tokyo.“

 

We groaned in unison. He will still be here. A fear that everyone seemed to have hold silently.

 

„Gosh, when Miku said your packing it sounded like you’re leaving Tokyo.“ Len whined.

 

„What? No, the court would have never agreed to me moving if it would mean leaving Tokyo.“

 

„Wait! The court?“ Meiko asked bewildered. I sighed.

 

„Well how about we let him start at the beginning.“ I said messaging my temples. We survived the first shock let’s try for the whole story.

 

„Well that’s what I was initially planning.“ Icy…Kaito was saying slightly amused. It sounded so good to hear him like this. It feels like we haven’t heard him laugh or do something remotely similar in ages.

 

Everyone was silent now as a sign for him to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

My parents started hating each other when I was ten. They fought a lot and tried to avoid the other at some point. It was only natural they decided for a divorce when I was thirteen. I was even glad they did. I had hoped to finally find peace.

 

At that time I kinda wanted to stay with my mother, but she wanted to move back to her hometown and I really didn’t want to leave Tokyo. So I didn’t mind staying with father. He was still normal at that time. But it all changed two months after everything was settled.

 

He started to become a lot more restrictive. He researched all my friends and decided who I was allowed to associate with and who was of limits…which was basically everyone. He even tried to get Miku away, but that was just impossible. Especially because it would be negative attention if Mikus parents would realize my father was the one trying to separate us.

 

He wanted to control me, my school life and my grades. All for the family, all for the name 'Shion'. You have to know my grandfather founded a pretty well known company. So I am basically a rich kid…but all the money was nothing but a cage my father has build for me. All because of my brother…

 

Well, half-brother. When he changed to a school far away he seemed to think the world was now his to discover on his own. He kind of…crashed. I'm not trying to blame him for my situation but I think his actions caused father to be awfully paranoid and controlling. Before it was too late my brother caught himself and is now studying at the University of Kyoto. Still, I was here and didn’t know what to do.

 

After one year I wrote my mother a letter. I never knew what she answered but later I became to know she took several lawyers and moved back to Tokyo as fast as she could. She tried to initiate a revision. The only problem: I had to agree by signing a specific paper. But this never reached me. Father was controlling my mail, email and phone massages. That’s why I stopped associating with people like that completely after the school project incident where father asked about this mysterious student’s identity.

 

My mother tried to reach me in various ways but nothing was successful. So she changed her goal and tried to force a meeting with me via court. It worked just before I became sixteen. Since that time she basically fought for a revision. It happened before but my father tried to manipulate me and the court. It was stopped and the case was checked over and over. Today we finally had a real revision.

 

The most important matter this time was that I had to be heard even though I nearly failed saying anything. Too many voices…my father questioning me and mother trying to reach me. I broke down into tears so the judges decided to hear me in a separate room after I agreed to that. I knew they would have to record me there somehow, but I didn’t care. In the safety of this silent room I spilled my heart. Frustration, fear, despair. All of these feelings I put them into words and ended everything with a „Please help me. I want to live with my mother.“

 

The case was closed with that. The judges gave the custody and parental rights to my mother and added some extras for me to allow me to change location instantly. I even have the right to force an injunction on my father so we would cut ties completely. I referred from it for now. Only time will show if drastic measurement like that are needed.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a long silence after I finished. This was maybe a little much.

 

„I knew that dick was the reason for your strange behavior that time!“ I knew Miku would be the first to say something. Only a few things were new to her. I laughed guilty.

 

„Wow, that’s harsh.“ Meiko sighed kind of exhausted.

 

„Harsh? That’s absolutely crazy!“ Len said downright shocked and I hear his sister agreeing.

 

„Seriously, I can’t imagine myself in this. I would have gone crazy.“ Gumi said probably still trying to imagine herself in this.

 

„I was close…“ I said and couldn’t stop my voice from going a little lower.

 

„Well….there was-"

 

„MIKU!“ She smiled cheeky. She was trying to lighten up the mood…but I would love it if she would refrain from teasing me while doing so. I knew exactly what she wanted to say.

 

„By the way…you know each other personally?“ Luka now asked.

 

„Well, we know each other for ages. In middle school we even where classmates! But now we are in separate classes. Still going to the same school.“ Miku explained. I didn’t mind anymore.

 

„Woah, show us pictures.“ Suddenly Len was all excited. Why?

 

„No way, he hates selfies.“

 

„…why?“

 

„At the beginning of the school year we messed with his hair. He is not too comfy with it.“ Urg, yeah. We need to fix that soon. Now I have time and can freely meet with Miku.

 

„Don’t you have an old one?“

 

„Sure, but I won’t show without him agreeing.“

 

Now there was silence again. They want my answer.

 

„No.“

 

„WHYYYYYY?“

 

„That would spoil the fun when I can finally call you with webcam.“

 

Gumi gasped. „When?!“

 

„Well my pc is trash so…mum said I can get my ‘dream machine’. She knows it’s a super expensive custom but it’s her present for all my missed birthdays…well, father will pay for it, because child support is a thing.“

 

„Woah, finally. I was wondering how the game was working on that shitty thing.“ Miku was frustrated with it for a long time. I had to fix it a little too much for her taste.

 

„Wait, those custom pc's take some time. Are you off for the whole time?“ Gakupo asked now. We talked a lot about our dream customs.

 

„Well, gaming won’t happen for a while and I officially I move next month….but tomorrow I will get a new phone with a new contact information and all…I will exchange with Miku properly on Monday and I officially grant her permission to share it with you.“

 

„Seriously?! Now we can spam you with stupid shit as well. Fuck yeah!“ Oh man, Gumi is overjoyed and I hope it’s just a joke…I wouldn’t mind some spam from Gakupo though.

 

„Will you now come to the meets?“ You could hardly her Rin because Len was using a headset and she was not close enough for a proper audio catch.

 

„Well next month I move and there are still some appointments....“ They look already disappointed. „But the month after that I will join.“

 

„Really?!“ Lens voice was so much louder. Damn.

 

„So, you just officially announced you will join us in two months?“ Well, Meiko wants to make sure about it.

 

„Yes, I promise I will be there…Unless I get sick or end up in hospital.“ I laughed

 

„Shut up! And even if! Then we make a sick visit regardless of what you look like!“

 

„I keep that in mind, Gumi.“ I was still amused…and I was looking forward to everyone.

 

„On that note, can we call you by your first name as well? Miku kinda dropped the bomb in the Cafe.“ Gakupo suddenly asked. My real name…well we never met but…I don’t see a reason to say no.

 

„Sure…“

 

„So, than…Kaito…“ We both laughed a little because of this meaningful pause that followed. I was glad no one could see me now. Hearing Gakupos deep voice calling my real name made me blush. I could feel the heat in my cheeks…and in my whole body…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3
> 
> btw. this chapter ended up being rather long ///D

Things happen as announced. The next day Kaito was not to be seen anywhere and on Monday Miku shared his contact with everyone. We all wrote him a short massage over Line and he answered with some super short line. But he was probably busy with all kinds of stuff. So we spend our time without him keeping the gaming alive.

 

A week before our next meet we always take some time to plan what to do. It took some time because we all needed to agree but this time it felt like we could not agree on anything.

 

„I wished Kaito would come next week.“ We all understood Lens feelings because whatever we suggested there was always this thing in the air that it would be better to do that when he is with us.

 

„You know what let’s just eat somewhere and that’s it. I know we went to the Café last time but hey, if we postpone all ideas anyway, why not do something boring?“ Gumi said in irritation and leaned back.

 

„Yeah,  I think that’s a nice idea. We could eat some Yakiniku.“ At least that would be a nice casual event. Pretty sure Meiko knows a good place. Otherwise she wouldn’t have suggested it.

 

„I think in this case we stay at home.“ Rin and Len had some school project to deal with and it really did not make sense to come all the way for dinner if they needed the time for more important stuff.

 

„We understand. You two can do it.“ Luka tried to cheer them up a bit. At this point Kaito was really missing. He kind of always had an advice that seems to lift the spirit. As far as we know he was really good at school. Not straight A but Miku said he always is one of the top 20. Depending on how much he was willing to prepare. He could be even better but that’s a struggle he will only go through due to entrance exam…which will be soon.

 

„Okay, now that this is set, let’s do some matches!“ Miku interfered happily. Since that day she is so energetic again. Just yesterday she wasn’t even online because she went shopping with Kaito after school. We just got a picture of an enormous Parfait both shared. Miku later told us she gave up early and Kaito devoured rest of all by himself. If that’s true IceCreamDragon seems to be a pretty legit nick.

 

We played a few rounds before dinner break. Actually we planned to continue afterwards but just before we could start another round a notification popped up.

 

-IceCreamDragon is now online-

 

„Wait…did you see that?“ Rin asked as unsure as I…or we all were.

 

>Icy?< A massage from RedWarrior popped up. But there was no answer till suddenly…

 

>Hey guys, are you playing?<

 

>Wanted to, have not started yet<

 

>I'm joining the call. Mom<

 

We waited and then there was it. His voice.

 

„Hey! Can you hear me?“

 

„Yeah, clearly! What are you doing?“ Gumi answered first.

 

„The Custom arrived today and I was busy installing and preparing everything. Still not done though.“

 

Well it takes time to adjust everything. Especially if you don’t have the old one for reference anymore.

 

„So you won’t join the party?“ Suddenly Miku asked. She sounded like that was new to her too.

 

„No, haven’t installed the game yet. I will drop the call soon anyway. Still a lot of restarts to go through. I will be on and off a lot. But hey, that thing is so freaking fast. It’s awesome.“ We laughed at that. Must be a huge difference he is experiencing.

 

„Okay, but tomorrow?“ I asked now. He sounded so confident.

 

„Well, at the latest tomorrow night. But I am pretty sure it won’t take that long.“

 

„No all-nighters! We have school tomorrow!“ Miku earned a laugh from all of us. Even though Kaito was usually the one saying that, he also was the one to break that rule. Well…properly he cooped better with lack of sleep.

 

„I know. I will go to sleep before dawn.“ Well that’s sounds like a promise he shouldn’t have done.

 

„Don’t forget the webcam!“ Len remembered us all and yeah, haven’t seen him still.

 

„I won’t, so…bye for now.“

 

Everyone said their good byes and then he left.

 

„FINALLY! The party will be whole again!“ We all were excited but now we have some rounds to do without him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was again late at night and I was still awake while everyone already went to bed. I usually use the silent hours to read and review topics of my latest classes. At least if there is no report or assignment the Professors are torturing us with. I also don’t really feel like going to bed. It’s like I am just a little too energetic. Perfect for some reviews. The will make me tired very soon.

 

>Still awake?<

 

My head snapped to the screen. It’s Kaito. His name popped up today quite frequently but at some point he was permanently offline. I thought he logged of the chat to deal with his stuff in peace. I must have missed him coming back online while reading.

 

>Yeah, didn’t you promised to go to bed?<

 

>Still have time till dawn ;D<

 

I laughed. Yeah, it’s just nearly 2am. Dawn has to wait a little more.

 

>Good point.<

 

>Are you busy?<

 

He knew how I roll at that time.

 

>No, just reading some material. Nothing important now.<

 

Not important enough to prioritize it over my interest in what Kaito possible want.

 

>Can I try something with you?<

 

>Sure, try.<

 

So I waited and then a call came in. I hesitated though. It was a video call. Does that mean…?

 

I answered the call and the windows for the video stream started loading. When the stream was loaded I couldn’t see a lot at fist but then the view opened. He just had adjusted the position of his cam and had covered half of the lens in the progress.

 

I stayed silent to drink in everything I saw. The room was dark and you could just make out vague shapes of furniture. He was illuminated by I guess a table lamp. Just in a tank top and some shorts with some Häagen Dazs ice cream in his hand he resumed eating. He had short blue hair that …was lighter at the roots. I remembered Miku saying something about them messing with his hair. His tips were still dark, so that’s probably his normal hair color. Most of his hair was parted to his right and at the left were two bright red bobby pins to secure some of his bangs. He also wore glasses with a bright red frame that contrasted his blue…maybe indigo eyes. I was not sure. It was still too dark and he too far away. Still I was pretty sure they were blue…darker shades of blue where rare. It was intriguing…

 

„Is it working?“ I snapped from my endless train of thoughts and was a little off for a moment.

 

„Yeah…I can see you.“ I said now a little lower. This feels like…sharing a secret. I smiled…he smiled back and looked away for a moment. He looked so much younger than 18 right now and smaller than around 1,80 (meter). But it could be the shitty quality of his cam and we all thought Meiko was smaller as well. On the other side maybe Miku has a different impression of height. Damn, he was so fucking cute. I kinda want to scream.

 

„Are you done with your PC?“ I asked than. I needed to keep myself from just starring.

 

„No, not done but it as good as done. I just couldn‘t continue anymore.“ I grinned. „Fed up with all the settings?“ Her rolled his eyes and groaned. „You have no idea.“ „Yeah, I guess.“ I laughed. I really had no Idea. „So, tomorrow you join us for the game with webcam?“ I want to hide him from everyone, but that would scare him…

 

„Yeah, full program. I'm excited…finally everything seems to go into the right direction.“ His voice is too deep for his cuteness but somehow it also matches him really well. „I am glad to hear you talk so cheerful. You always had this sad undertone. It’s like a heavy burden was lifted from everyone.“ I didn’t mean to say that. He looked so guilty now.

 

„I'm sorry to have worried you all. It was just…“ „No, it’s okay. It was none of our business even if we wanted to know. We are friends and we want to help, but a situation like that…no one can help. We would have been just sad about out powerlessness. So…I think your decision was properly the best solution at time. I just…wanted to tell you…we noticed…“ There was again a pause to breath. He looked at his screen…at my stream taking in my words and is eyes lit in unreadable emotions. They were indeed blue. „Thanks…I really want to thank you all…for enduring me.“ This wording. „There was NO enduring. But if you want to thank us…do it next month…in person.“ I wanted to see you. He pressed his lips into a thin line and smiled. „I will. Thank you. You always are so nice. It’s…thank you.“ He is thanking me too much. „Remember, if you need me I am here.“ He was covering his face with his hands. It looks like he was about to cry…but when he uncovered at least his eyes they were shining without tears. He took a deep breath. „You really are something.“ He said, his voice just a tiny bit shaky. „And so are you.“ He smiled a huge smile. I will lock this in my memories.

 

* * *

 

 

My day was nice and short. I just had a few classes to attend and in one of them I finished sleeping. It was one of these classes where you just talk about the text you where supposed to read. I already have finished my text assignment that one night with Kaito so my grade was safe. Back home I took a nap and wasted some time cleaning my little apartment.

 

With some food ready I took my seat at my PC. Only Meiko was online.

 

>Short day?<

 

>Yeah, Prof died.<

 

>What?!<

 

>Kidding. Just called in sick.<

 

Gumis questionable humor was rubbing off on her.

 

>Wanna do a private round?<

 

Meiko was challenging but we have time till everyone will come online.

 

>Sure, just let me log in.<

 

Like that we played some silent rounds till the others came online one by one. Next was the duo. We stopped playing and helped with homework. Just some questions about a poem that made no sense to them at times.

 

While doing so Gumi arrived and Meiko played some rounds against her while the duo changed to busy in order to finish the rest of their homework. I went off again to go grocery shopping. One can’t live with just one bottle of water and some cabbage. Back in stock I took myself some Ice Cream, remembering Kaito, and went online again. Luka was now there too sharing a gif from social media of a rabbit stupidly hopping into a trash can. It was so simple yet I laughed myself nearly to tears. Lukas sneaky attacks are legendary. It kept us busy till the duo came back. Gumi and Meiko finished their one-on-one. We started the video chat.

 

„Damn Gumi, you look like Meiko wiped the floor with you.“ Her hair was a mess and her clothes disheveled. She played with her whole being.

 

„I don’t want to talk about it. Where are Miku and Kaito?“ „Today is orientation I think.“ Oh yeah, Miku mentioned it. They will stay after class to discuss their options after high school. „Urg, I hated that. They said I will never make it with my grades now look where I am!“ Gumi is highly goal-oriented. If she wants something, she can do it but…well most things she just don’t want.

 

“Well, we just have to wait. Kaito still has to adjust stuff as far as I know so he may already is at home.“ „Did he texted you?“ Len asked rather surprised. „No, we talked at around two.“ „Am or pm?“ This question…these guys just know who they are talking to. „Am.“

 

„How can you always stay up so long and not die in class.“ Rin now kind of complained. „Energy drinks, coffee…uhm…“ I better don’t tell her about the sleeping in classes. „Ew…“ she hates energy drinks. I hate them too, but sacrifices are needed.

 

„Did he said something else?“ „Not really. He is looking forward to finally play again and we tried the webcam.“ He never asked me to hide it.

 

„Wait, you cam-ed already?“ Len was really excited for Kaito. I probably made him jealous.

 

„Yeah…“ I just answered carefully I don’t want to tease him too badly.

 

„How did he looked like?“ Now I had Gumis attention. Damn it!

 

I remembered him rather vividly. So what should I say? „Cute…“ It spilled out of me and I snickered slightly embarrassed about my mind.

 

„Cute?“ I laughed even more. I don’t even know why. „Len, you will see what I mean. Just chill. He will come online any minute.“ He dropped it and around 20 minutes later Miku joined. „Hey guys, Kaito will be online in a minute. He just copied some data.“

 

„Did you know Gakupo had a Cam-Date with him?“ Rin now said cheekily. You little shit…

 

„Hehe, sure I do.“ Well Kaito and Miku are pretty close, so much was clear.

 

Just a blink later Kaito joined the call. „Hey, guys. How are you.“ It was just his voice. „Hey, didn’t you want to video chat?“ Gumi just run right into the topic. „Yeah…what the…wait.“ Technical difficulties? Now?

 

„What’s the matter. It worked just fine this morning.“ I said confused. „Urg, okay. No I see what it is. I used my crap-cam this morning but I changed it to my actual cam when I came home. It just installs the driver.“

 

„Crap-cam? Why do you still have that thing?“ Miku complained. She probably knew that thing. I can guess why it had that name though. The quality was awful.

 

„As replacement if the real one breaks.“ He said…well it was a reason…and it was still working. We checked yesterday.

 

Then a video started. „Ah, it works.“ Everyone was now applauding or hollering and he laughed shyly. The stream was now a lot clearer and his room looked really bright. His eyes really are a dark shade of blue and the strange gradient was quite obvious. He now wore a black t-shirt and again ate ice cream from Häagen Dazs. Mint-chocolate it seems. The cam caught the flavor picture quite nicely.

 

„Damn Kaito, you look different.“ Gumi said laughing at the good mood in the group. „What? I look like always.“ He was confused, sure, no one saw him before. Except for Miku and me. „Noooo, you look different than I thought.“ He probably does. I was feeling similar.

 

„Uhm…surprise!“ We laughed again. Well, what else to say, huh?

 

„How is the move going.“ Now Luka asked.

 

„Well I am moved but we have tons of appointments with different places. But I don’t really have anything to do.“

 

„Can’t you come next week?“ Len really wants to see him…me too.

 

„Hm! About that.“ He swallowed the ice he just scooped in his mouth. „Next week I will go back to my father and get everything I left. While I pack mum has to negotiate all the paperwork with father and some lawyers. So…it can’t be helped.“

 

We knew before he couldn’t make it so it was not that disappointing…but a little sigh escaped from one or two. „Well we see you next month right and webcaming is a step as well.“ I said.

 

„Okay, can we play? I was waiting since forever.“ Kaito was unusually eager and who are we to not comply?

 

It was fun and he definitely was still good at it. We won some matches and it was kinda fun to watch his expression change in the game while respawning. Everything went smoothly until Miku just had to scream „GOJIRA!!!!“ in a private game and somehow glitched at the same time into her death...

 

„What?“ She asked confused and right after that Kaito broke into a laughing fit we never heard before.

 

„I think I broke Kaito…“ she said confused but also amused being infected by his breakdown. It didn’t helped. I think it made it worse.

 

It was fascinating to watch him going all red and slipping from his chair whining. He sat back a minute later just to dry this tears and still laughing. Best thing that happened for a long time. Because it continued for another while and we just let the game count down. We had a good time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Referencing to Gakuran Parka Modul from Project Diva


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

The meet went be smoothly as well as Kaitos appointment. There were still some issues to be cleared but those are things mostly referring to his parents. We are a little worried about his father wanting a revision, but he seems to accept the court’s decision. Maybe because of the breakdown Kaito had. That day he told us everything his voice still had an undertone that could kind of proof his statement. Now I cannot even imagine him crying anymore.

 

It’s a good thing. Miku is so lively now and just tells us all kinds of stories. They usually included Kaito, that’s why she never told us these things before. It became clear just how close they were. It was kind of cute but also…worrying. How close where both of them? I talked about it with Gakupo once. He was always kind of close with the blue haired boy but he didn’t knew more than me from Miku.

 

Today was a relaxing day, boring Gumi would say. We couldn’t play because the server crashed and there doing some maintenance. Usually we would discuss what we do for next meeting, but we already agreed on going to the Arcade. It was what we did for the first meet and we kind of wanted to revisit this event for his first time. It was a lovely idea. We also saved as much money as possible to enjoy the Arcade to its fullest.  A thing we learned from last time.

 

We were now discussing where we could eat and if we meet earlier for lunch or end the day with dinner. But we will likely decide for dinner. It was just more like the first time. All of a sudden Kaito came online. He went out with Miku again. They wanted to prepare for the meet, so they presumably went shopping. Still I was highly surprised to see Miku as the stream started.

 

„Hey guys" She said wearing a loose top and some fluffy looking shorts. No attire for outside. „Miku, are you at Kaitos?“ Rin asked one of my most urgent questions. „Yeah, it’s not my room…“ She said confused.

 

„…where is Kaito?“ Len now asked. Right, he is nowhere to be seen.

 

„In the bathroom. He is washing all the styling products out of his hair.“ She giggled. „We were fixing his hair today at the salon of my most trusted stylist…but he kind of went all out on the styling products. Kaito hated it.“ She was visibly amused about him suffering.

 

„Oh, so he is now all blue again?“ Gumi seemed interested. She recently dyed the tips of her long bangs yellowish. It suited her nicely.

 

„Yeah, aaaall blue.“

 

„Well let’s see how long it takes.“ Gumi sounded kind of mean now. Like she was planning on teasing him.

 

„Not so long I think. He was starting to dry when I started.“ We couldn’t hear anything. But the audio catch with headsets was not that sensitive.

 

„Okay, we just discussed the food for the next meet.“ Meiko said now. We won’t see Kaito so soon. „Let's get ice cream.“ Miku joked. I smiled. She liked to make fun of the others ice cream addiction. That’s what she is calling it. „But let’s just go to a family restaurant. They have all kinds of stuff.“ Yes, we discussed this option as well. „You know what, better idea, let’s decide spontaneously.“ Gakupo interfered a little irritated. He maybe is as confused as I am.

 

„I agree“ Miku cheered and Rin followed. The rest of us 'gave in' to his idea. Then Mikus attention went somewhere else. Kaito? We couldn’t see him but Miku looked up. We heard a murmur that sounded like 'Do you know where my shirt is?' Miku looked around and then pointed somewhere at the other side of the room. A pale hand left a cup of ice cream and a spoon.

 

My assumption proofed right as we could see a shirtless blue haired male in dark blue shorts walking through the background to get his shirt. We couldn’t see where it was and how he put it on. He just left the room again through the background. Meanwhile all this Miku took the cup and started eating.

 

„Are you two…dating?“ It spilled from my lips after I saw everyone watching the stream far too attentively.

 

Miku stopped in track. „What?“ She asked rather shocked. „Nooooo waaay" She even laughed while saying that. They are…not…

 

She was still laughing when another chair was placed next to her. Kaito took a seat with is now evenly royal blue colored hair. It was styled nicely. 'What are you laughing?' He asked suddenly detaching the headset. For a moment there was no sound. We could just see Miku laughing heartily and Kaito smiling infected by her. He was reaching over her for the mouse and after a few moments there was sound again. Not high quality but better than nothing. He presumably changed to the microphone on the webcam. Right on time to hear Miku finishing her laughing.

 

„They asked if we are dating.“ She said cheeky. He just starred at her seriously but also kind of blank. He commented in the driest way possible for him: „No"

 

He opened his cup. „I really really like Miku, but no…dating is just…no.“ Miku was not offended at all. „How do you even get the idea?“ He suddenly asked, his face showing pure disbelief.

 

„Well…“ I was now feeling a little embarrassed. I asked so I should answer, right. „You are very very close and well, it kind of is unusual to see a man walking around a woman barely dressed in such a casual manner.“ He also stopped eating and for just a moment Kaito and Miku shared a look.

 

„We are childhood friend.“ Miku started. „We know each other since we where what? Five? Or even four?“ Kaito finished. „We are like sister and brother. It’s like Len would date Rin.“

 

„Ewwww" The siblings reacted in unison.

 

„We are both single?“ Miku said proudly…Kaito giving her a look. But for some reason it kind of calmed me down. Childhood friends. Well it explains a lot.

 

„Is Miku staying over?“ Gakupo asked now. His voice calm and gentle again. He as well was feeling better now.

 

„Yeah, we have a guest room where she will stay and tomorrow we work on our presentation in literature class.“ A guest room in an apartment? How uncommon. But yes, having plans two days in a row it makes sense to stay over. „Damn rich kid.“ Gumi complained. Kaito rolled his eyes. „Language, Carrot.“ Gakupo scolded. I giggled with Miku and the rest.

 

„By the way, your hair looks nice.“ I smiled watching Kaito becoming quite shy. It happens once in a while when Gakupo made a compliment. „Thank you…“ I remembered when Gakupo said he was cute. The next day we agreed with him. Moments like this reminded us why. I still think Miku is the cutest.

 

* * *

 

 

When the meet finally came around we all were excited. It’s the first time all our party members are participating. Gumi was overjoyed. Last time she also had to cancel on short note because of a due report she kind of forgot. We still had a nice time. Just a little less noisy.

 

The meeting point was again the fountain. We wanted to meet in front of the Arcade but some of us just forgot the directions. We haven’t been there for a while.

 

Gumi, Meiko and Luka already waited when I was arriving. It was already quite cold. Winter was around the corner still today was rather sunny and one of the more pleasant days.

 

„Hey!“ I greeted everyone and hugged myself through all of them. In this group we even go out for drinks sometimes. It does not always have to be the whole group and a set meeting to see each other.

 

Next was the duo. They properly were here first but it seems they spend some quality time in a conbini to get some snacks. „Wow, you are all here already.“ Len looked at his watch. I mimicked his actions. It really was early. „Seem like we all just couldn’t await the meet.“ I said amused.

 

„I most definitely could not.“ Gumi admitted shamelessly. Meiko just nodded and then seemed surprised.

 

„Ah, they’re coming.“

 

We turned to the direction she was looking at. There was Miku in a cute dusty pink coat dragging a blue haired boy behind her at his wrist. He wore a dark blue coat and looked rather unhappy about the dragging.

 

„Come.on.Kaitoooo!“ she said strained. „Miku, chill. We still have 25 minutes…“ Kaito said even though he saw all of us waiting. Well…he was not wrong. The closer he came the more he seems to hide in his light blue scarf that was long enough to have both ends swaying behind him. Miku didn’t lied when she said he was tall. It could be around 1,80 (meter). It was surprising but also kind of cute. Well he still was slightly shorter than I was. „Hey guys!“ Miku let go of Kaito to throw herself at us. Kaito just shyly greeted us with a „Hi…“

 

„Sorry if he seems kinda grumpy. I forced him to get up earlier.“ She laughed. „How about some more healthy sleeping habits?“ He looked as her…and then it came. „No.“ We laughed.

 

The truth is we all went to bed quite early. I was still reading a bit when around midnight Kaito messaged me. He had trouble falling asleep. He was too nervous for today. I could understand because I was reading to calm my mind. At some point I promised him to give him a hug because he was mourning about every missing hour. He told me I just made it worse. He didn’t looked that sleep deprived, though.

 

„You never learn.“ Miku complained. Kaito left it at that. This was an issue we both won’t discuss.

 

„I think we can drop the introduction and leave right for the Arcade.“ Meiko smiled. She was right we knew who Kaito was and got used to call each other by real names. It just happened naturally.

 

„Wait!“ Rin interfered. „Before I forget again.“ She roamed in her bag pulling out some Manga. She lent them from Gumi and forgot to give them back the last two times. We waited for them and I took my chance to get closer to Kaito.

 

„Did you sleep at all?“ I asked in a low voice. „Yeah, I kind of did…probably around 3 or 4.“ I laughed. Means he fell asleep earlier than I feared. „I would have slept longer but Miku was terrorizing me with calls since 9 and I had to get up at 10.“ He then said. „Wow, that’s mean. It’s weekend.“ I feel him. I just got up at 12. „I know right?“ „Why so early?“ „Proofreading one of her essays she had to finish by Monday.“ He sighed. It feels like he was the proofreader for all of us. He had a sense for stuff like that. He usually studies just for his weak classes. I did the same thing in High school. „Was it any good?“ I asked and he snorted. „No.“ We laughed. She had different talents. I now offered a hug. He took it. In this moment we seemed to have gathered everyones attention. Kaito turned away in embarrassment snorting again to cover it. I smiled. „Let’s go now.“ I redirected everyones attention and we finally left for the Arcade.

 

* * *

 

 

Miku just was our Dance Dance Revolution Queen. No one could beat her. Gumi tried the third time today but gave up now. She was exhausted. „How do you do that?“ She asked and left her place next to Miku, who was already scrolling through the song list. „Practice!“ She laughed. „Let’s do something else…“ Gumi wanted to stop Miku from making her suffer more but the teal haired girl had other plans. „Just one more song she said und already found what she was searching for. She turned around pointing at someone with her finger.

 

I turned my head to see Kaito with a smug smile on his face. „You owe me a challenge, Mister.“ Miku now announced and he complied. He placed his bag on the floor and started to untie his scarf. I stretched out my arm and he nodded as he entrusted me with it. He also undid his coat and left it in my care. Underneath he wore a simple white long shirt.

 

After taking his bottle of water he joined Miku. Both took a sip before they got ready like pros. Some stretching, some jumping, some shaking of limps. It was kinda funny to watch. It looked so serious while Miku suddenly changed the difficulty to 'Challenge'. The highest difficulty in DDR. I now don’t know what to expect. Kaito pushed his sleeves up. „You wear the right shoes this time?“ He teased. They were like brother and sister so some harmless teasing was a thing with siblings like Rin and Len. Still it was interesting to see Kaito doing the teasing. Usually Miku did it and Kaito just endured it more or less. „We will see.“ She answered challenging and took a hold of the handle in the back, Kaito mirroring her action while the game counted down.

 

I witnessed some crazy stuff and this just added perfectly. No one of us was able to beat the challenge-difficulty. Trying a one-on-one was impossible. But those two had their feet flying over the stage while their eyes were glued to the screen. Soon their faces showed the strain and as the song ended both where panting in exhaustion. They went right for their drinks while I was still questioning what I should have rather watched. The screen or their feet.

 

„Nooooo.“ Miku whined as the winner was announced. It was Kaito with a difference of a few hundred points. Not much if you know the game. Kaito just raised his arms. „I hate you.“ She announced and he just laughed. I was seriously impressed. He failed at a few games horribly but DDR seems to be his thing.

 

„How?“ Rin suddenly asked. I guess she thought Miku was her personal rival. Rin was better than Gumi even though Gumi was playing more. „Who do you think Miku is practicing with?“ He now asked pulling is sleeves back down. „I snatch him away once in a while to DDR of some stress before going home.“ Miku now said leaving the game machine. „Woah, I want to try too!“ „Rin, you can only do expert? He just beat Miku in challenge.“ Len seemed to safe his sister from some discouraging. „You never know!“ She then said insulted. She was stubborn. It was part of her charm.

 

„Okay.“ Kaito just said leaning on the handle. „One game, then it’s over with DDR.“ A tone that accepted no discussion. But he still sounded gentle. It’s a real mystery how he does that.

 

Rin was hopping to the place Miku was and chose her favorite song in the highest difficulty she could manage. She was really good and we knew that. She nearly could beat Miku in this but Kaito was just as hard as opponent. No one was surprised anymore that she lost.

 

„Damn it! And I thought I found my ultimate rival. Now I have two…“ She whined. We just laughed. „Well, Kaito is good with his body.“ Miku said and everyone stayed silent.

 

„Miku, that sounded wrong.“ Meiko laughed and Miku as well as Len flushed. „YOU PERVERTS! I mean he is a great dancer! Duh…“ We laughed again. Kaito just shook his head and came to me. He took back his stuff but didn’t put his coat back on. He was slightly flushed and brushed exhausted through his hair.

 

Instantly something caught my eyes. „You have piercings?“ I mentioned. It was pretty loud here so only he could hear me. I would have to scream for the others to hear. I reached for one of his bangs to push it away but he flinched away in surprised. „Sorry…“ I didn’t mean to startle him like that. „Ah, it’s okay. It just took me by surprise and uhm…yeah, I got them in the summer break of my first high school year. I kinda hide them…from teachers.“ I just smiled. „It’s cool. I like them.“ He flushed a little more and looked down.

 

„Hey! Are you coming?“ I heard Gumi call for us. They already found a new game and we followed to watch. Meanwhile the blue haired seemed to cool down and he put his coat back on. He also seemed a bit paler than before, so I leaned over. „Want to catch some fresh air?“ He just nodded. I told Meiko about us leaving the store for a bit and I brought him outside.

 

„Are you okay?“ He nodded again. „Yeah, just a little exhausted. You know, no sleep, DDR is hard.“ He snickered slightly. I smiled. „That’s good.“ Still I was a little worried. He was so pale, it was hard to tell if he felt sick or just looked so fair by nature. It was kind of beautiful though. His milky white skin made his dark blue eyes stand out even more.

 

We stayed outside sitting next to each other in silent. It was not awkward. It was a calm and relaxing silence while we watched the flow of the loud, busy street.

 

At some point we had to get back. I nudged him a bit and nodded back inside. He also just nodded in agreement and we got up to pass all the ufo-catcher for the games in the back. I just stopped abruptly in front of one of the claw machines. Inside was a pretty big white bunny plushy with a blue scarf. Kaito looked at me in confusion but I just smiled and took out some coins. He just snorted and watched me trying desperately to get the plush toy out of its prison feeding the claw machine with all my coins.

 

“Now-…arg…damn it. So close.“ I sighed after my last coins were wasted. I nearly had it but it slipped at the last moment. “That's it…“ I rubbed the back of my head and then witnessed Kaito slipping in another set of coins. „You try it?“ I asked curious but he just shook his head. „No, you continue.“ „What? I can’t waste you money like that.“ That would make me feel bad. „I decide for my money and now I decided I want to pay for you to continue. Just do it! You were so close!“ He seemed totally excited, I couldn’t say no. „Okay.“ I started but I couldn’t get it till Kaito had paid for at least three more trys. When it finally fell the right way we screamed in joy and hugged happily. I took the plushy and gave it to him. „Eh? You won it.“ He said confused. „You paid for it. Take it as reminder of today…maybe it will help you sleep next time.“ I smiled and he did as well as he took it. It looked even cuter in his arms.

 

„Here you are, we were worried!“ Meiko just came around the corner and looked at us in a worried, confused and skeptical way. „What were you doing?“

 

„Well, we got distracted by a claw machine.“ I said and we both  snickered at the memories of how hard I tried to get it and how much Kaito cheered on me trying my best. „Oh man…just come back already.“ She didn’t know what to make of this, but well…I had fun. The stares we got where mostly confused especially because Kaito was carrying this rather big bunny toy around. But the girls soon squealed about its cuteness. I think we will get some questions later but…it was totally worth it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

I was sitting on my bed hugging the bunny plushy tight to my body. I was constantly thinking about yesterday. I was so nervous…but everyone was so nice and…we just kind of knew each other. It was really no different than our chats…well. No, forget about that. Actually it was totally different. Everyone was real. We could touch and make photos. I never had so many selfies. Most of them send to me by the others. Actually only one was made with my phone…and not even by me. I was just… clumsy taking pictures of myself. So when I tried with Gakupo, he took my phone and did it for me while giving me some advice. I look at the picture for the thousandth time. Blushing and hiding behind the bunny.

 

He is so handsome. I mean, I knew that before but, he was even more handsome in real life. Tall and his purple hair was long and soft and he still looked so manly with board shoulders and his sharp facial structure. It was hunting…well it was hunting me now. I still can’t believe that yesterday happened.  Still I also feel shy and ashamed.

 

After dinner we all went home and I left with Miku because we live in the same direction from that place. She later said I was flirting pretty hard with Gakupo. Like…really? Did I? Or was she just teasing me? What if I did? What if he noticed? What if he thinks it’s disgusting?

 

Urg, I panicked due to thoughts like that several times today and I now just feel sick. My phone vibrates. I flinch in shock and unlock the screen. It’s Miku asking me if I wrote my essay. Well I tried, but thoughts about a certain purple haired man where keeping me from thinking straight…not that I ever was able to do that, but you get what I mean.

 

Urg, I was frustrated and just answered a 'no'. I wished I was cooler now. Or more like…having my huge crush being less disturbing. I feel like a girl…I hate that… I may be gay to the tips of my hair but I am NOT girly…just having a mental breakdown over a damn hot guy I became to know via online gaming DAMN MIKU, IT’S YOUR FAULT!!!!

 

>Want some help?<

 

....I stare at this massage and it slowly sinks in it was not from Miku. She just asked me over our Line group and now Gakupo was offering his help....

 

I mean…it was a history essay and I swear history is one of the subjects that just downright hates me. My grades are not bad, but I fight every time. That’s why I was procrastinating this till now…because I am the King of procrastinating and an essay written at 2am with way too much caffeine inside my veins due to an overload of energy drinks is always getting me a better grade than one written in a normal mindset…no joke. That’s actually how things roll.

 

Back to the massage because procrastinating answering is not a good thing I heard.

 

>You don’t have to trouble yourself with my essay.<

 

Did that sounded arrogant? It did, right?

 

>It’s no trouble. It would be nice. I could repeat some topics like that. Want to meet?<

 

YES! I won’t get anything done but yes! I want to meet! By the way I just noticed he changed to the private chat.

 

>Where?<

>Don’t write it at night again! You always look like a zombie when you do. It’s scary.<

 

Miku! Not now! You are bothering me!

 

>Starbuck at Shibuya crossing<

 

I know that place! Wait…am I really about to meet Gakupo again…just the next day? God help me…

 

>I’m working on it<

 

Miku will know what I mean even though I am not so sure myself what exactly I was referring to. The bunny flew on my bed and I got ready in no time. On a traffic light right before the station I remembered to answer Gakupo.

 

>On my way<

 

* * *

 

 

I was sitting at the huge wall of windows watching the crossing getting floated by people again and again. I hoped to see Kaito in between the moving mass but that was impossible. I had a bigger chance watching the entrance. I still refrained from doing so. He won’t arrive that soon. Meanwhile I was looking at my materials. I actually study history and traditional literature. It connects quite nicely and I work hard to get a job at my favored publisher. Well I still have a whole year to go. Enough time to sacrifice some to a very cute bluenette.  

 

I know he struggles with history so as I read about the unfinished essay it was my chance. I don’t have anything to do anyway. The fellow student I wanted to meet called in sick.

 

>Where are you?<

 

I now looked at the entrance. I saw Kaito immediately. He was tall enough to stick out. I waved him till he noticed me. He looked similar to yesterday, just wearing glasses this time. Me too. We usually use contacts because it is more comfortable in everyday life but Sunday is such a lazy day. It seems we both didn’t want to bother with lenses.

 

„Hi, how are you?“ I asked and we hugged roughly. „Good, a little stuck but…that’s what I came here for.“ I laughed as he was getting his coat of revealing a dark blue hoody. Blue is a thing, huh? „Can I get myself some coffee before we…?“ „Oh, please do. No starting without caffeine.“ We both laughed and he lifted his finger to tell me I got the point. We are pretty alike at some points.

 

Armed with his wallet he left me. I was watching him. His hair was unstyled today, but still had the side part. Well I was not much more motivated. I just put my hair in a messy lose braid. Well, now we know each other’s casual student style. He still looked nice.

 

I turned around. Watching him the whole time would be creepy.

 

* * *

 

 

Help…even in his casual clothes he looks hot. I hate it. He was just wearing a thin white long shirt and a light brown cardigan with black pants and some nice boots but hell, he is rocking that. I just look like crap. I should visit a course on how to dress. Well it does not matter anymore. I am here now and my coffee was ready. I took it and came back to Gakupo who had started to do stuff on his phone.

 

„Anything interesting?“ I asked. I don’t want to mix in too much but I am curious. „The others are discussing how one can write an essay late at night that makes sense.“ Oh, I took my phone out of my bag and scanned the conversation. „Well it doesn’t…that’s the trick.“ I said and muted the chat. Gakupo seems to do the same. „They will never understand.“ He commented and I look at him grinning from one ear to another. It’s like we are two crazy geniuses but we are just crazy….well I don’t mind being the same crazy as him.

 

„Okay, let’s start.“ He said and I unpacked my school laptop. It's a small little thing that could barely handle me doing some research online but it worked. At the end it was just used for writing and storing some school materials.

 

While it started I unpacked some books and my work sheet. I gave it right in Gakupos hands and we actually started right away. At the end it was a lot of talking while drinking coffee and he seems to be able to answer all my questions about certain events. I mean, it was just different. He was a history student and had access to all the proper materials teachers in High school don’t even bother to mention. I know that we don’t even have time to go into everything in detail but it helped me so much understanding all the crap that happened in the past.

 

As I was writing Gakupo looked over my shoulder reading my essay. I know many hate that but I didn’t mind as long as people kept quiet and Gakupo kept being silent till the end just to correct me at some parts I had to rewrite. Then he read the whole thing again. I was surprised I was already done. I thought I would be a mess today and not even able to hit one correct key. I was pretty sure it was impossible to get anything done…but here I am having Gakupo reading my finished essay. It was so different from what I expected. His presence was calming and I relaxed as his deep voice was explaining things. It felt nice and safe. Like yesterday when we sat outside of the Arcade. Suddenly all the worries from my morning were forgotten. I just want to stay like this a little longer….in this crowded loud starbucks cafe with a perfect view to the shibuya crossing rhythmically filling and emptying with either cars or people.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a lot nicer to work with him that I thought. He understood easily and seemed to need a connection for some loose ends of knowledge. I already offered him a few recommendations for this. I will send him everything later because he took the offer thankfully.

 

The essay he wrote was really good. My Professor would love this. „You have a nice writing style.“ I said after finishing. His wording was really nice. His choice of words was pretty advanced but due to being 'encaged' by his father he had little to do but read book over book. It paid off.

 

„You think so?“ „Yeah, the professor will love it.“ I pushed the old laptop back. You could see it survived a lot of things. I didn’t mind though.

 

„I hope so.“ He saved the file again after I signed him that it was perfect. Time to pack up at least a bit. „What do you want to study?“ Soon entrance exam are starting. He should have applied already. „Uhm…Music and Literature.“ I took a sip of my new coffee. I got it while he was writing. „Really? Interesting.“ Those fields do complement each other as well. „What do you want to do with them?“ He knew I wanted to work at a publishing company. „I….think about…becoming a teacher.“ He said shyly. „A Teacher?“ I said in surprise. „Yeah, just…maybe I’m still not sure…“ „No, I can see that. You would make a great teacher.“ I am honest here. He would. He was helping out Rin and Len a lot in exam season and had to help out Miku daily. He was good at explaining and was calm and patient. I can definitely see him as a teacher.

 

„You think so?“ As High schooler you just always question your future plans. Future is getting close. „The way you are you are perfect for the job.“ He flushed and looked at his venti coffee cup. „Thanks…that…means a lot to me.“ He still is a little shy but I think his confidence was slowly building up since he moved. It was nice to watch. „What will Miku do?“ I asked to kind of get away from the heavy mood. My heart is beating a little too fast for me just sitting around. „She wants to be a game designer.“ „A game designer?! Huh, is she that good at math?“ I was surprised. „Yeah, she is the reason I won’t fail.“ „So she is teaching you?“ Can’t imagine that… „No, but her notes do.“ I laughed. „Her notes? Are her notes that great?“ I was a little amused about that. „She is very systematic. Her notes are better than our books in science classes.“ „Oh and that’s why she sucked at reports?“ Kaito laughed. „Yeah, basically.“ I snickered with him and just freely took one of the books I was interested in since the beginning.

 

„Where did you get that?“ He looked at it and tried to remember. „I think it was recommended online.“ „Huh, can you lend it to me for a while?“ It was on my additional recommendations list. I didn’t want to get it but I also was interested. „If you don’t mind my notes, sure.“ He said and packed up all his other materials. „No I-" I stopped. I just randomly opened a page and instantly was hit with an amazing side note saying 'that’s stupid shit, no repeating' to a big part of that pages text. I snorted. Kaito looked confused as I had to read the text that was so stupid. „Your right, that’s pretty stupid.“ I said snickering and I could see his eyes widen with memories until he blushed up to his ears and neck. „That’s…I'm…I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about those outrageous comments. I will…I will remove them. Please give it back.“ He was so ashamed I don’t even know why. He was right and humans did some pretty stupid shit in our past. „No, I will keep it. I really want to know your opinion and I think these 'outrageous comments' are quite entertaining.“ He still looked so embarrassed and shy again. I wanted to kiss him….I didn’t. It was too early to make a move like that. First I need to make sure how he rolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

School got more and more annoying. I also had to struggle with entrances exam…and my father. I mean, sure he is still my father and it’s nice he is still interested in my life but he always wants me to study something different…something promising…well mum was not too sure about my choice as well but she at least let me do as I please. It was my decision and if I fail…well that’s my problem. I sighed and threw my bag into a corner of my room. Time to change into something comfy. At least I don’t have homework means time to waste gaming.

 

After turning on my pc I got myself a blue soda popsicle and took my plush bunny to place it in my lap after taking my seat. The others tease me because of it but I couldn’t care less. Gakupo won it for me. It’s my most important possession now.

 

Joining the video chat I saw most of us already online. „Wow what’s going on. Lazy day?“ I asked surprised. „Well Len and Rin are just on for an advice. The rest of us are indeed just lazy.“ Meiko said. I smiled. I knew she was lying. „Are you eating a popsicle?“ Gumi suddenly asked. „Uhm…yeah?“ What’s with that question? „Kaito, it’s fucking winter. How can you eat a popsicle?“ I rolled my eyes. What have seasons to do with popsicles? „I open my mouth and eat it? What’s the point?“ Miku laughed. „Give up, Gumi. He is hopeless.“ I just forbid myself from feeling insulted. Instead I took a bit of my popsicle. Gakupo laughed at that. He probably saw the stubbornness in this action I tried to deny. I felt childish all of a sudden.

 

„Hey, by the way, the next meet is around the corner. What are we doing?“ Rin interfered. She seemed to distract herself from Homework…or was already done. You never know with her. „We could do everything. Hmmm…“ I missed basically everything…so doing the old stuff again was also an option. It seems too much to choose from. „Urg, let’s decide later.“ Gumi said. „If everyone is her let’s play!“

 

It’s what we did. We kind of tried a team with two on two in a ranking system. First round was Meiko-Gumi against Miku-Luka and the duo against Gakupo and me. It was not surprising Gumi and Meiko won. Gakupo and I made it barely in the next round but we harmonized nicely and we knew how to trick the duo. It still took time. Next we had 10 minutes to discuss a strategy via private chat. Luka took the time. We typed like hell but Gumi and Meiko just exchanged briefly. We will see if things will work in our favor. The game started. We set our field and played in silence while Gumi and Meiko were talking like crazy. It was a rule to be quite when dead so when Meiko fell quite Gumi was shaken. „Meiko? What’s going on?...Did they…no way…“ She searched for us but I had an invisible skill. I couldn’t hold it long but the map was big enough for an attack and hide. Or more as a bait while Gakupo charged his fast attack. He killed Meiko fast because her avatars speed stat was pretty low in comparison. Now we had to take out Gumi. We moved together. „You are planning something…I can see it…“ Then Gakupo was charging forward trying to take out Gumi while I was loading my special. „Ahhh, you sucker!“ He should have done it before I was done, but as I finished Gakupos Avatar fell. I activated my skill and missed Gumi…but the range of the attack was enough to take away the last bit of her life. „WHAT?!“ Our victory was announced.

 

„YES!!“ „YEAAAAH!!!“ We screamed and I even jumped of my seat. We never beat them but we were gaming a lot together recently. It seems we got better. „We won,“ Gakupo started singing „and you are the loooooserrr.“ I sang with him. It was no real song. It was just a fun thing Gumi started. Gumi made a face and everyone was laughing. „I knew you were planning something. Damn it.“ She complained. „At least they sounded nice together.“ Miku laughed. „We should go to Karaoke again.“ Meiko said typing. She probably told Gumi how we got her. „Well, I still have no place to stay.“ Len said. „You can stay at my place. Guest room, right?“ I said placing my bunny back as I took my seat again. „Really, I can stay with you?“ He seems happy. „I have to ask my Mum but I don’t see her disagreeing.“ I said. „Okay, I will ask mine!“ „Does that mean Karaoke?“ Gumi was now all in again. „Well, ask tomorrow.“ I said. „I will.“ She said and we continued playing. But this time all together killing other parties like some bosses.

 

* * *

 

 

When we met for Karaoke it was the last meet before New Year. It was a blast. We had the biggest room just for us and paid for as long as possible. We sung until some of us got hoarse. I thought Kaito would become hoarse but he survived all the singing perfectly fine.

 

He had to do a duet with everyone…well everyone tried to sing with everyone but Kaito was a new victim we could try out different styles with. He fitted quite nicely with everyone. His deeper and slightly nasal voice seemed to balance out most of the high female voices…and also my voice. I really like singing with him. But I was a little jealous about Meiko and Gakupo.  Both had mature voices. Not as high as most of us and because Kaitos voice was mature as well he fitted with them best. It was kind of strange how Kaito harmonized so well especially with Gakupo to the point they sounded nearly the same. I mean…you could make out the difference but…just some times at some lines you could possibly mistake them for each other. It still sounded really nice…

 

When we had to leave we were surprised by Kaitos Mother. She was waiting in front of the bar to drive Miku, Rin, Kaito and me home…well to Mikus and Kaitos home. Miss Shion is really beautiful. Miku was right when she mentioned Kaito came more after her. The snow white skin, the blue hair, the fine facial lines. She just was shorter than him by the length of her high heels. I knew no one who can walk in that. After some good byes we were on our way. Miku and Rin left first Mikus mother took her chance to have a small chat with Miss Shion before we left.

 

The apartment building we ended up with was definitely one of the more luxurious looking ones, but it was a more normal place that I thought. At least there was the luxury of a lift which was rare for apartment buildings. The apartment itself was pretty big. Apartments tend to have small rooms but this one had rooms of decent size which makes the flat feel huge to what we are used to. I felt like I was in a place from an American TV show.

 

Kaitos mother went straight to bed. We huddled in his room to have a really short video chat to make sure everyone came home safely. Kaito again had the plushy in his lap. He treated it like something really precious. It also was the only plushy he had. His room itself was very …minimalistic? He had everything needed. A closet, a bed, a desk, some shelves but there were no pictures or posters. The only open hints to his personality were two shelves. One stuffed with books about all kinds of topics and one decorated with a few things.

 

There was a box I didn’t dare to open and two figures. One pretty girly and super cute, the other one of a guy in kind of traditional clothing with white long hair and animal ears. I saw that guy once before. I think he was from a game about humanized swords. Did he played that? I can’t imagine that…I also can’t imagine Kaito buying either of these figures….but I knew one of them was a present by Miku. That knowledge didn’t helped though.

 

„But it’s such a cheesy song.“ I heard Kaito whine. He had turned on his webcam mic but I had not listened at all exploring his room. „If it’s Kaito I don’t mind singing a super cheesy song.“ Suddenly Gakupo said and taking a sip of his can of I guess coffee. Kaito blushed covering his face and leaning forward. I saw this happen on cam several times. Seeing it live was kind of…more irritating. „Smooth Gakupo, very smooth.“ Gumi said pulling a cheeky face. Gakupo could be a damn smooth talker. Especially with Kaito. He always seems to be able to make him blush. I couldn’t do that. „What song are you talking about?“ I asked curious. „We want to make them sing Magnet next time.“ Miku said amused. My sister giggled next to her. „Magnet? Really?“ I said pulling a disgusted face. This really was a super cheesy song. I mean, it was kind of erotic as well…actually I want to sing it with Kaito. „Well, it’s set anyway. They will do it.“ Meiko laughed. Gakupo did something with his phone and then Kaitos vibrated. He finally looked up again to read and answer. That Gakupo looked at his phone again and smiled…so did Kaito. What were they writing about? Did they do that often? No one seemed to have noticed…or they just ignore it because it did happened frequently. „Okay, over. I'm dying for sleep!“ Meiko announced and we wished everyone good night and that Kaito showed me the guest room. I would have loved it to stay in his but I knew before I would have to change rooms. Still his phone vibrated again and as he checked who it was from I caught a glimpse of the screen. Gakupo again. „You are really close, huh?“ I said wondering. „Huh? Uhm…well he helps me with some stuff and…especially history and…university stuff.“ Ah, yeah, he wanted to join the same university as well. I he had a long talk with Luka about the literature course before he applied I heard. „That’s nice. It’s reassuring to have someone to relay on when doing stuff like that.“ Kaito had helped Rin and me a ton during school change. „Yeah, it is.“ He snickered gently. „Than have a good night.“ He said and left me after I wished him a good night as well.

 

Later that night I woke up and just went for the bathroom for short. I realized Kaitos room was still bright. I couldn’t help myself. I sneaked up on the door and pressed my ear to the surface. I could not understand anything…but I recognized Gakupos voice. They were doing the midnight talk again. I really wanted to know what they were always talking about…but I went to bed. Maybe I thought too much about it.

 

* * *

 

 

I wanted to be in Bed hours ago, but like always a handsome purple haired guy was keeping me awake. „By the way, you know they will remember that Magnet thing.“ I said smiling. „I know and I stay with what I said. With you I would sing it.“ I looked down at my keyboard. How could he say that so easily? „Want to try?“ I looked up in surprise. „Now?“ „Yeah…“

 

I hesitated before starting first line in a low voice. I didn’t want to be too loud. Len was sleeping in the guest room. Gakupo was following in a similar manner. We really sung the whole song in a low secret voice that made me shudder more than once. We snickered as we finished. „You really where able to do the end silently.“ Gakupo said as if I impressed him. „I…I actually really like this song.“ I admitted my guilty pleasure. „That’s okay. It’s not bad and no one has the right to tell you what to like.“ I like you…I..really like you…more than ever before… I am…hopelessly in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> With the next chapter things going to get spicy ;3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3
> 
> It is getting interesting <3

Winter was cold and uncomfy but at the same time incredibly beautiful. Lights and Christmas decorations everywhere. Still if you ask me if I prefer summer or winter I would say spring. In winter you have to wear so many layers to keep warm…and in summer you wish to wear no layers at all. Still everything was better than the last report before exam season. I just hated it. Obviously Kaito was already finished…that nerd. But I forced him to come over to help…which he doesn’t do at all. He was just sitting there with another book to fill with his notes and create a quote file for. As if he was already at university!

 

I sighed. „Staring at you paper is not finishing your report.“ Kaito said not having the decency to look up. „I know! It’s just…“ I sighed again and finally Kaito looks up. “What’s wrong.“ He sensed me being down. „I feel like wasting time…“ „You do by just starring and not writing.“ He said with a cheeky smile. „I didn’t mean the report! I meant Luka!“ I nearly screamed. Good that my parents are doing some shopping. „…I kind of know how you feel.“

 

I looked at him skeptically. „Do you, Mister-Study-Date?“ He rolled his eyes. „Yes I do, Miss-Shopping-Date.“ I smiled. Yeah, I did go shopping with her once in a while. It was so much fun and I kind of became to know what kind of clothing Luka likes. She is just such a lady…

 

„Hey, can I ask you something crazy?“ He now even puts the book away. „Can’t remember you asking normal things.“ He now sighed. „Spill it.“ I looked at him and asked myself again if I really want to ask him. „Did you ever do it yourself imagining Gakupo?“ He blushed like hell.“What the…?! Miku! Where did that came from?!“ „Well...you’re a healthy guy…I’m a healthy girl…where is the difference?“ I asked now blushing myself and looking away. He groaned. „So…you asked me if I masturbate on Gakupo because you do it thinking about Luka?“ I knew he would take the hint. He is good. Does not change the fact that we both are a blushing mess. „Kind of…“ I said slowly. Kaito stayed silent looking at me like I was a crazy person. I kind of gave up on an answer. „Yes.“

 

„Huh?!“ „Yes, when I am not going to bed at 4am and feel like it I…I do…that…thinking…“ He never finished his sentence. „Don’t you feel ashamed?-“ „I AM SO ASHAMED I CAN’T LOOK AT HIM FOR HOURS THE NEXT DAY!“ he screamed at me. I just barely could finish my question. I look at him surprised. „Oh god, thanks. You’re the same. Isn’t this horrible? I always feel like she could see it in my face.“ I whined. „Urg, I feel you…wait, did you just asked that so you could whine to me about your embarrassment?“ He saw right through me. „It’s better than suffering alone.“ He sighed again rubbing his temples. „You are a terrible person.“ I smiled „You love me.“ I giggled and he smiled. I looked at my blank paper. „People like us don’t have it easy.“ I said sadly. He took his book again a glint of sadness in his eyes. No one would choose this complicated life out of free will…

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas was around the corner and it was kind of sad. Everyone seemed busy. Gumi is meeting friends for drinking and Meiko had a christmas date. Len and Rin are celebrating with their family. Gakupo will be over to Kyoto for a long visit until New Year. Poor Kaito. I don’t know what Luka does. She said she had a plan but didn’t told anyone what it was. Maybe also a date?…I'm sad now.

 

Suddenly my phone rang with a massage while I was chilling in front of the TV. Recently there was not a lot if gaming happening but next year we will definitely meet again. Maybe soon for Lukas birthday in January.

 

>Hello Miku, are you free on 25.12.?<

 

Huh? Is that really Luka asking me if I am free on Christmas? Like…for real? I just got nervous but what if she just wanted to do last minute shopping for a date on 26th…arrrrg!

 

>Yeah, still free.<

 

>It would be lovely if you would spend the day with me.<

 

YES! DOUBLE YES!! I can’t yes enough! Damn it! But…wait…she is not asking directly for shopping…

 

>What do you have in mind?<

 

Nooo, dummy! First yes, than question! Mouuu….

 

>I just want to have a nice evening with you. I thought dinner would be nice.<

 

Dinner…like in…Dinner-Date. I was confused. Was she…? No…she..I…

 

>Are you asking me out on a Date?<

 

I have to know. I mean I could still put it off as a joke…well I may forgot the smiley. But…for me this is actually serious now. But as I waited for an answer I braced myself for a reaction I can’t heal from…

 

>Yes<

 

I stared at my screen until it became all blurry. Is she serious? How did I deserve this? This is impossible. My hands where shacking as I typed my answer and drops of tears wet the display of my phone.

 

>I would love to go with you on a date at christmas.<

 

I can’t believe this is happening.

 

* * *

 

 

I was never this nervous before. I actually felt downright sick. I went shopping with Kaito before the date but I couldn’t find anything better than the stuff in closet. At the end I spammed my best friend with outfit options. But he didn’t really helped. Whoever said male gays have a great taste in fashion never met Kaito…well, he dresses himself quite nicely but that’s it. Uuuurg, I am still not sure about my choice but it’s too late to change and it is much more important that I left the bathroom for the thousandth time. I can’t wait anymore! But I have to. I agreed to Luka picking me up with her car…

 

I nearly screeched as the doorbell was ringing. All of a sudden I feel even sicker. I never ever had a date with a girl… at all. I flinched and run to the door just taking a moment to check myself in the mirror and then opened it. Like expected it was Luka looking as stunning as ever. I feel always so childish next to her refined look. „Hi…“ I said not being able to think of something better. „Hi.“ She smiles lovely. I feel dizzy from happiness.

 

I we left after I locked the door. My parents are having a business party. They won’t be home until late at night. So I was free to do as I please without them knowing. I didn’t told them I was having plans. They wouldn’t believe me anyway that I spend the evening with a girl. They would think I have a secret date with a guy because it’s christmas. As if I would date a guy. I have a secret date with a girl! They are so strange sometimes I am surprised they trust Kaito…but they kind of have to considering how long we know each other.

 

Luka brought us to a small cozy restaurant. It was full but not as loud as I thought our date will be. A smaller restaurant with fewer seats makes less noise. She is so thoughtful. We get seated. As I look around I only see couples. Nothing normal for christmas in Japan. It’s just the first time I am one of them. „It’s nice here…“ I said taking the Menu. „Yeah, I love this restaurant. But at christmas it is not so easy to get a reservation.“ Was that the reason she always talked about plans? She was waiting to succeed in a reservation here. „Did you … were on the waiting list.“ She smiled. „I was, but I am a regular here and my parents are befriended with the owner… It may be unfair but…I really wanted to spend the day with you in this restaurant.“ Uwaaaah, she even pulled some strings. I blushed feeling quite honored. „Won’t they…tell your parents…or do you have an excuse?“ She smiled. „They know.“ „Eh…“ „They know…about me being different.“ Oh…..what?! She is…really?! „How did they reacted?“ I couldn’t imagine telling my parents. Not now. „It took time…but they came to accept it. I just try to keep it away from them.“ Uwah, sounds horrible but I could understand. If they know but don’t see anything different about you it would make things easier. Still… „Why did you even tell them? Did you…feel like the time was right?“ She looked down. Bad memories? „They wanted me to marry as soon as I finished university…“ An Omiai-Attack from parents. I hope my will never do that. „So you told them to make them stop.“ „Basically…yeah.“ Urg…that’s horrible. „I'm sorry…“ I said feeling scared of the day I start university now. „Do you have no one you ever told?“ Now I looked up confused. I can’t help but smile now. „Guess.“ „Kaito.“ „Dingding, 100 points for Luka.“ She laughed. I am glad I could make her laugh. „So, he really is your best friend.“ She said smiling. „Yeah, best friends forever.“ „Considering you are friends for over 10 years I believe that.“ I looked at her in surprise and thought about how long I knew that guy. „Wow, your right. Over 10 years. I never noticed.“ She laughed again. „Did you choose what you want to eat.“ I suddenly remembered the Menu again. „A moment please!“ I looked up the Menu and chose my food. Than Luka rung the table bell and we ordered.

 

„So, Kaito seems to know everything about you.“ Luka started again. „If you want to know something about me you don’t want to ask me in person, ask him. But be warned, he is not the one with a loose mouth.“ „I noticed that.“ Yeah, he kept quiet about tons of shit. That’s as charming as it is unnerving. „I really thought you two where dating.“ I looked at her confused again. Suddenly I remembered that day I stayed at Kaitos. Just…now things made a little more sense. „No…as you see that would not work.“ She laughed. I mean we are outed to each other. „I see that now. It is not just because you are like brother and sister.“ I laughed now. Yeah, that’s what we said but we haven’t lied. I just can’t imagine myself with him after so much time. „To be honest, I could pull a lap dance on Kaito and nothing would happen.“ Just me feeling stupid after a while because of the face he possibly pulls. „So…Kaito is like that too?“ ……fuuuuuuuck. I just outed him to Luka. Nooo waaay. I panicked. „Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.“ „That’s not it. It’s just…he should decide who knows…“ She giggled. „It’s kind of obvious he likes Gakupo.“ She suddenly said. I froze. „You think so too?“ „Well, it is not overly obvious but…if you look a little closer you can’t miss it.“ I laughed. Kaito is great at keeping quiet and just refusing to tell things but he is the worst liar ever. He can mask most of his feelings quite well though…just not these kinds. „It’s entertaining to watch.“ She agreed. I don’t feel so bad anymore. „Is Gakupo interested?“ I may be able to get some information myself. „Depends on. I think he is…but I don’t know in what way exactly and how serious he is.“ Well, I tried, Kaito. „That’s too bad. But it’s kind of funny. It’s so hard to find people like us in daily life. I thought I have to wait until I was 20 to go to Roppongi.“ That’s where all the clubs are. Clubs for us… „Well yeah, that’s how most of us feel.“ So even a Lady like Luka thought about stuff like that. „How did you know…I was interested?“ „I didn’t. I just took the risk. There were…hints.“ Yeah, I gave them on propose. „I just hoped I was right.“ I smiled. She is so brave…and smart. „Sounds like I should have been more aggressive.“ She laughed. „I wouldn’t say no to a lap dance.“ She said in a low voice giggling. I blushed at the very unusual joke. „Uwaah, never…I wanted to enchant you, not scare you away.“ I said whining. „There is no way you can enchant me more than you already did.“ My breath caught in my throat and I blushed even more. That was more smooth than Gakupo…damn it! Now I know how Kaito must feel…

 

The food was served and we talked about a whole array of other topics.

 

* * *

 

 

We were again standing at my front door. The evening has been wonderful. I loved every second. The food has been great and Luka was just…so amazing. I always called her my crush but…that was not a crush anymore. I just fell head over heels in one date. It was a shame it was over.

 

„So, well…thanks for the evening. That was by far the best christmas thing I experienced.“ Even if it was damn cold but the thought of this ending made me feel even colder. “I have to thank you for taking the time.“ She smiled like an Angel. I don’t want her to go. „Than…have a good night. Beautiful dreams.“ She then said making my heart arch. „Yeah, you too.“ We look at each other…but then Luka turns around to go back to her car. I turn to the door…but I couldn’t bring myself to unlock it. Luka has been so courageous to ask me out and I don’t have the decency to at least give her something in return? I clenched my hands and in a moment of boldness I turned around to catch Lukas wrist midway. I pulled her body against mine and pressed my lips onto hers in a clumsy sloppy way that barely conveyed how desperate I was.

 

As I was releasing her I saw her face for the first time in an awfully beautiful blush. I took both of her hand in mine. „Please…let me be with you.“ Now…and forever. She just looked at me realizing what I was asking from her. Her lips pressed into a kissable thin line. „I will wait.“ She nodded to my home and my heart jumped in excitement. „I will hurry.“ I left her running to my door and nearly letting the keys fall as I tried to open it. I run up into my room and got all the things I need as far as I could think. I also prepared a note for my parents that I am at a slumber party of a friend. Then I left the house again locking the door. Luka was still waiting at the same place. Together we sat back in the car and drove off. Our destination this time was her place. Her parents have a christmas date themselves and will stay the night at a hotel. Her father seems to be a hopeless romantic. It’s kind of sweet.

 

As we arrived we went inside the house. I never visited her but the house was not that interesting as she was dragging me in her room and her we stood…unsure of ourselves. I just had time to remove my shoes and my coat at the entrance. I let my bag fall and after another moment I send my top flying. I hugged her passionately and she kissed me much more skilled then I kissed her. Our clothes gathered piece by piece on the floor as we found our way to Lukas bed. I shuddered a thousand times under her touches. Her kisses make me burn and I asked myself in a far away thought if she was a natural at finding all the right places to touch. I moaned in unknown pleasure while feeling so unskilled as I touched her perfect skin. She took her time showing me where I could drive her completely wild. Her moans where like music and we sang a song of love and pleasure as we satisfied our hunger for each other this very night. As we fell into a deep pit of pure bliss our heated bodies arched. Exhausted I finally found a moment where everything was completely calm in Lukas arm. So that’s what happiness really feels like….

 

„Luka…I love you…“

 

I felt her arms tighten around me.

 

„I…love you to…Miku"

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas was such a stupid western holiday…but to be honest I was just a bit sour because of all the couples around me. I could have stayed at home with mum, but I kind of…felt caged again. So I went out to get some air. My walk went to the station and now I was here…inside the Shibuya Starbucks. I don’t even know why but I was sitting her for quite some time changing seat by seat till I was finally at the windows again looking at the famous crossing in boredom.

 

I took another sip of my Matcha Latte. Usually I am not a real fan of this. The bitter green tea taste was never to my liking. I was a lot more into…sweet stuff. Sounds weird if you look at my coffee intake at some days, right? But I drink coffee to stay awake, not because I like it. The taste of coffee was actually disgusting to me. I rather drink an energy shot…but these things just make me feel sick. One does not have it easy.

 

I sighed. Miku properly is already on her date. I am kind of jealous. I wished I was brave enough to ask Gakupo but even if I was it wouldn’t change a thing. He probably is on his way to Kyoto now. His mother owns a school for tea ceremony and after new year there will be tons of events he should help prepare. He even took an accepted leave at University. As far as I know he is pretty smart and that’s why he was allowed to do so. By the way, is it now obvious why I was drinking this green stuff? Well actually I became to kind of like it. Can feelings change the taste of a person? I don’t know. I just know that Gakupo was drinking that every now and then instead of coffee. I miss him…that’s probably why I was sitting here.

 

I took another sip and looked at my phone. No messages from Miku. She still has not messed up…mean she won’t at all today. „Good luck…“ I mumbled and continued to look outside the windows. Shibuya was always bright and lively.

 

Time passed and my cup was long empty. Still I looked outside. I properly look like I was ditched by my date. Must be a sad view for all the other happy people. Just don’t look!

 

Suddenly the seat next to me was taken and I looked confused to the intruder as another cup was placed in front of me. My eyes went wide. „Gakupo…why…?“ I was nearly shocked to see his slightly disheveled form with my very eyes. „I…kind of missed my train…and the next goes tomorrow morning. So…I had some time to spare. I came here for a drink.“ That’s a lie right? The shinkansen goes on every 10 minutes isn’t it? Or are they all reserved. I was confused and after a moment I didn’t even cared anymore. „You…came all the way from Tokyo Station to Shibuya for a drink from Starbucks?“ He laughed. „Okay, your right. That sounds kind of stupid if you say it like that…but I felt kind of nostalgic…and I am happy I came.“ He looked at me and I couldn’t help but blush. That sounded like he came because he wanted to see me…like I came…because I wanted to see him. But…it could just be my wishful thinking. I stayed silent and took the drink he got me. Caramel Latte with extra caramel and already sweetened to my taste. Did we went here so much he even remembered how I order my coffee? Or did he paid attention to it? I was still confused about all this but I couldn’t say anything. I was afraid all of this being a dream I don’t want to wake up from. He also stayed silent. Like this we stayed for a whole while until I took all the courage I could muster and leaned at his shoulder. He didn’t push me away or said anything. He indeed leaned a little into my direction to counter my weight. Maybe christmas wasn’t so bad at all. In the west they always talk about christmas miracles. I thought that was a highly romanticized idea. Seems like these things actually do happen once in a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3
> 
> More interesting content <3<3<3

„Heeeey, it’s been a while! How are you" Gumi cheered. It was exciting to have everyone in the chat again. I was a little worried that the group would fall apart after such a long break but it seems like everyone wanted to keep this up. „Christmas and New Year is always so busy. Let’s do the Hatsumode together next year.“ Len said in a complaining way. It was a nice idea. Going to the temples together to have the first prayer in the new Year. I would love that.

 

I was not the only one agreeing. „Next year is fine. I will have to write my graduation thesis so I don’t have to help at home.“ Gakupo said. I got exited…but also a little sad. In April I will start university and then we go to the same institution until next march…We may have even less time. Then he will start to work. I will pray for his success.

 

„Cool, then that’s set! I never planned so much in advance.“ Gumi said and typed our plans into her phone. „How is graduation going on at the high school side? Soon the admission letters will be send.“ „Really?!“ Miku was now fully there. „How do you know?“ Her now girlfriend asked. I envy them. „I caught it while my Professor was talking to a colleague. Nervous?“ Gumi tried to tease us again. „Not really, I am more worried about Miku.“ Everyone laughed. „Kaito! That’s not funny!“ She was damn nervous about it…so for me it was damn funny. „Kaito-nii sure gets accepted.“ Len said. To be honest, I have no idea how the exam went. I tried my best and studied relentless with Miku, Gakupo and Luka. I refused to go to a preparation course. I wanted to focus on my weak spots. I don’t think I will have any regrets…at least I hope so.

 

„By the way, want a little distraction from exam?“ A distraction sounds fine by me. I am so over all the math. „What do you have in mind?“ „Next week is student night in a club. Have a student ID, get everything for half the price. Entrance fee, drinks…“ A club? “Gumi, we are still minors until next year.“ Miku said. The Duo stayed silent. They seemed to wonder how this will develop. „I know but please. It is fucking late and with the right people you get in easily. Just dress a little more sexy and bam! You will look like an adult.“ „Sounds like someone has experience.“ Gakupo said but he kinda looked like he agreed with Gumi. „What if they notice?“ I asked calm. I never had the chance going to a club but dancing of some stress in a different way than DDR sounds good. „They won’t because we exchange IDs not fake them and even if, they will just send us away.“ Exchange IDs, huh? I was surprised about this. „Will you go, Luka?“ Miku asked. „Yeah, most likely.“ Really? She didn’t look like the clubbing girl. Well with quite people you never know. „Okay, than count me in.“ „I will be there too.“ Gakupo said. „Nice!“ Gumi didn’t know? „Me too!“ Meiko then followed. „Great, and Kaito?“ Urg, I don’t feel good about doing something illegal but…on the other hand…there is one person in my family who did far worse. “Okay, I'm going.“ „Yeah! Party time!“ Gumi seems overjoyed. „I want to go too.“ Len suddenly said. „No way, you are too young…and still look too young.“ Len pouted at Gumis objection. „Len, let them have some adult fun alone!“ Rin said out of nowhere and her brother blushed. We laughed. Rin was a little bomb sometimes. „At least send some pictures.“ Well, that’s possible I think.

 

* * *

 

 

I was sitting on the couch of Mikus House wait for her to finally be ready to go. I was ready for ages and Miku just couldn’t stop doing her makeup. It was stupid. I restarted my game and tried for another round as Miku finally came down. „Dooone!“ „Wow, I thought you would never finish.“ „Shut up. Good things take time and you need something too.“ She grinned cheeky and held out her clear lip gloss. „I am gay, not drag.“ She rolled her eyes. „Just use it! It will look good.“ „No, this is weird.“ She took my hand and pressed the gloss in it. „It will be gone the moment we arrive. Now use it. I need you lips shiny for a selfie!“ She won’t give up so I used that stupid gloss. It felt as weird as it looks but it tasted not that bad. We made like a thousand selfies afterwards and then finally left. I had a small bag with me. If I need to, I would stay at Mikus but maybe I will make it home so I just locked it at the station close to the club.

 

As we arrived everyone was already there. „Hey, you’re late!“ „Sorry, it’s my fault.“ At least Miku was honest. „No thing. Just let’s work on getting you in.“ Gumi said exited. „Gakupo and Luka are waiting outside and we get you in.“ Now I was feeling nervous as fuck. Thanks Meiko. I took Gakupos ID and Miku Lukas but we look so different from them. The door keeper will never believe this. Still we stood in line and there was no going back anymore.

 

I really thought this would never work but the moment I stood at the entrance they just let me in after a short and very brief control…what?

 

It was very loud and super crowded. Meiko was leading us and Gumi left to bring Gakupos and Lukas IDs back. We just waited leaving our coats in the care of the clubs stuff members. „You look good.“ Miku screamed at me and I smiled. „You too.“ It was so loud. If we will talk a lot today I most likely will become hoarse.

 

It took a while until the other two were finally inside. I could already see them getting rid of their coats. Gakupo looked as good as ever. He went all black with a white west and his hair was left open. A rare sight I truly enjoyed. When they were finally done our eyes crossed and his the way his piercing blue eyes looked at me took my breath away. I hoped we could soon join the dance floor before my legs became too weak for me to stand.

 

* * *

 

 

I was waiting for this day for a while now. The last time I went clubbing felt so far away and it was kind of fun to play the senpai who is making their kouhais do something bad. Still I was kind of surprised seeing Kaito with his hair in a little bit of a wilder style. Not too much but definitely a little ruffled up so some stands stood up a bit. It looked good and I was glad to see him pass the entrance without problems.

 

Now was our turn and that was also quite eventless. I gave my coat to the stuff and looked for the others. It should be easy because Kaito and Meiko were quite tall.

 

I was right and I caught Kaitos form instantly in the mass of people. This time though I was completely stunned. I was used to think he was cute and he always looked younger than he was due to that. Seeing him in this all black attire was completely new to me. The pants where tight but didn’t looked uncomfortable. They were emphasizing his long legs perfectly and this shirt…where did he got this thing? The fabric hugged his form perfectly promising so much without showing anything. Just the collar teased the eye with a generous amount of his white skin which barely passed the 'just right'. To top this all of he wore this black choker with a silver pendant. Hell, he looked so much more his age now and it was damn hot. I wasn’t expecting him to pull of the 'sexy' so nicely.

 

My thoughts were stopped by Luka pressing herself past me to reach Miku. I followed her. Kaito was now looking away. I asked myself how long we had stared at each other. „Let’s go!“ I heard Gumi scream and everyone started moving. I kind of kept looking back at Kaito. Once I caught him looking back I smiled gently. He was again looking away in a shy manner. That’s more like the Kaito I know.

 

We went straight to get some drinks. One cannot go to a club without drinking! Miku and Kaito accepted the alcohol we basically made them drink but they don’t seem to care much. We still kind of tried to talk but it was more like screaming. After the second drink nothing could keep Miku from the dance floor and she took all with her I was stopped halfway by a guy from my course. „Hey, you here?“ He asked. „Yeah, clubbing with friends.“ I answered. He looked drunk already. „Okay, have fun with your chicks. Don’t let them be taken by that guy.“ I looked at the direction my fellow student nodded and saw all of my friends dance with each other…or more like I saw Kaito dancing in between the girls by himself… Gosh, I remembered that Miku said something about him being good with his body but this was illegal. The way he moved, the way his hips swayed to the rhythm of the music. How could a guy possibly do that…he is a high schooler for god damn sake! It still was hypnotic. I could stare at it the whole night and not getting tired of it.

 

I moved all on my own ignoring the drunkard joining his movements. There was no shyness when we were dancing, no flinching away and no blushing. Even as we started to get closer, touching carefully before I pulled him as close as our movement allowed. Dancing he was like a different person. Mind blurred by alcohol and drowned in music the distance between us got smaller. His eyes reflected a firework of colors as the light changed. His lips shimmering moist from what I believe could be lip gloss. Everything was intoxicating…and everything lost its meaning as our lips met in a longing touch…

 

* * *

 

 

I didn’t know how we ended up kissing on the dance floor but I was sure I was not drunk. I knew what I did, but it was so blurry at the same time. I just…couldn’t stop myself from leaning closer. It was a gentle kiss but as our lips parted they already pushed against each other again in a more desperate way. It was electrifying. His arms circled around me holding me close to his body.

 

We were not even dancing anymore as we kissed in the middle of people for who knows how long. I couldn’t think anymore. He didn’t gave me time to as he left my lips to attack my neck, nibbling at my choker. I gasped unheard through the loud music but somehow Gakupo had noticed. His lips parted from my skin and we looked at each other heated. This was a dream, right?

 

His arms left me but he instantly took my wrist to drag me to the exit. I couldn’t see the others anymore. I didn’t even know where we ended up in the club as we danced. How long have we been here?

 

He dragged me to the place our coats are stored by the stuff. We got them and left. He was holding my hand now leading all the way to the station. In a moment of sanity I stopped him by the station lockers to get my bag, than we were on it again. Inside the train I felt my mind clear up. What were we doing? But this question was fleeting. I just looked at the screen telling us which way the train was going. It was the line Gakupos home station was on. I felt nervous and the long haired held my hand just a little tighter. I couldn’t help myself loving this small reassuring gesture.

 

As predicted we left at Gakupos station with him leading me to his home, a very small apartment in an old building. I was here before but never inside. I never minded. You could see nearly everything through the webcam. That’s how small it was. Now I kind of do mind it.

 

He unlocked the door and as soon as we were inside he pressed me against the cold metal door kissing me passionately. All my doubts, my nervousness and my sanity where thrown away as I returned the kiss just as fiercely. The shoes were just kicked off as he pulled me from the door to push me through the room right on his bed. Clothes were shed and he devoured me by kissing my whole body. I was maddening. In the back of my head I was scared but I was lost in unknown feelings. New levels of pain and pleasure run through me as he opened me up gently and with utmost care. Still nothing could have prepared me for what was about to come. The pain was bearable but I was far from ready for what overwhelming feeling Gakupo was about to cause me. I heard myself screaming at one point. At least I think it was me. My voice sounded so foreign. Our noises mixed as our bodies joined and I couldn’t scream anymore when finally everything became blank. My heart arched as our lips met for a last gentle kiss tasting as sweet as honey.

 

* * *

 

 

I felt warm when I woke up. Nice and warm. I was about to just close my eye again to continue sleeping as a stroke of pain run up my spine as I tried to move. „Ngh…“ I whined surprised. „Are you okay? Does it hurt?“ A gently dark voice asked from behind me making me shiver. I froze in realization. Everything was crashing down on me. The club, the dancing, the kissing, him taking me here…and…everything after that. What the…?! How could I do that?!

 

„Hey, you okay?“ Gakupo sounded even more worried and stopped my internal panic attack. „I…I think so.“ I was hoarse. Oh my god. „You sure?“ I tried to move again. It wasn’t so painful when you expect it to feel weird. „Just a little discomfort.“ I really was not that painful. I just got me. I now looked at him. His eyes shining brightly with a gentle emotion that was making my heart skip a beat. „Okay, wanna take a bath?“ „If that’s not too bothersome I would like to take the offer.“ I said. He just smiled at me the way I like the most. He is spoiling me. „Not at all.“

 

He got up and went for his bathroom. Now I was alone…I sat up slowly and looked around. His apartment really was small. A bed, a desk and a small closet. I could see the open kitchen perfectly, just the bathroom was its own small room where the bathtub would barely fit in. Was it even big enough for him? I will know soon I guess. Somehow I really liked that place. It may be small and cramped but Gakupo decorated it nicely with is personal things. Everything was tidy and had its order but it also had a chaotic vibe to it. Maybe because he had too many things for this small space. I loved it.

 

He came back just to go to the kitchen for a glass of water he offered wordlessly. „Thanks.“ I said and he sat next to me. I drank some of the water. It was lukewarm and even though it tasted kind of bad it was nice for my throat. We still stayed silent. It was so strange. Yesterday we were still just friends and I was just drooling over him like a lovesick fool and today? I couldn’t say anything anymore because we had sex out of nowhere and I feel utmost bad about it…and kind of guilty. I don’t know what I was feeling so guilty for. Sex takes two people…still it had a wrong taste for me. This was not how I planned my first time to be…but at the same time I was glad. I did it with someone I love and I did enjoyed every minute but still…I blushed at my memories.  Gakupo stood up again and checked the water. „It’s ready.“ „Okay.“ I said trying to get up…failing. „Ouch…“ I said in a low voice but Gakupo was already coming. You can’t hide anything in this small space. „Can you get up?“ „Yeah, just…a little weak.“ He chuckled. „Sounds like I should have been more gently.“ What?! Nooo, he has already treated me like a raw egg. „That’s not it…“ I tried to find words. „It’s okay. Come, let me help you.“ He helped me up. Damn it! „I feel like a weakling.“ He smiled. „You don’t look like one. You look rather trained actually.“ Uwahhh, I do not really train but I do things once in a while…it may…just may paid off. „Can I…can I brush my teeth first. I have my stuff…in the bag.“ He looked at me and nodded. Then he kind of searched for it. I lost it probably at the entrance where he attacked me…I need to forget that for now.

 

As I got my stuff and thanks to me finally standing stable again I brushed my teeth and cleaned my legs roughly. He came back just as I was finished. Gakupo has dressed in his old clothes for now. He even wore his underwear this whole time while I was still bare naked. Too late to feel ashamed about it I guess. Still if he was wearing something he was already up before…meaning he came back to my side at some point. It was confusing.

 

He helped me into the tub. I mean it was obvious that I couldn’t get in myself. It still kind of nagged on me. I tried to relax in the warmth but it was hard when you felt tense even though Gakupo stayed with me…or maybe because he was with me. I still felt horrible…what is he now thinking of me? He still is so nice and lovely but I just felt cheap…

 

„Hey, what’s wrong?“ I just shook my head. „You look like you’re about to cry. What’s going on in your beautiful head?“ He smiled but it just made it harder. He was a university student and I know thanks to some conversations that he is not innocent. But still, how he is…in this regard is unknown to me. I can’t expect anything. It’s scary. „Ne…Gakupo…“ I said my voice sounding uncomfortably loud to myself even as I just whispered. „Is this….a one-night-stand?“ I knew he had some…that made it even scarier. My heart was arching more with every second he kept me waiting for an answer. It was suffocating. „Do you…want it to be one?“ He could be so cruel. But…wasn’t this already the end? We can’t go back now and…I just…couldn’t take it anymore. „No….“

 

He stood up and I looked at him in confusion and shock as he took the first step into the tub fully clothed. It was so small I had to make space for him as he kneeled down just so he could take my cheeks into his hands and lead me into a kiss full of pain. My heart arched and I could see it in his eyes a moment ago his does too. The kiss really was painful…but only because we put all the pain and fear of the morning into it until it tasted sweet again. As we parted he pulled me into a tight embrace making me settle in his lap. I also clung to him like my life depended on it.

 

„Me too.“ I let go of my breath I did not know I was holding. He was already kissing my neck again. „Gakupo…no…“ I whined. My body was still sore but it also reacted to his touch as I moaned traitorously when he caressed my nipples. „I won’t do it…just touching.“ I couldn’t say no. I was already far too excited as he leaned back freeing is own legs, bucking up his hips in the act, making moan again. I could feel him feeling as desperate as me. We kissed as he freed himself and started rubbing us together. I felt ecstatic soon rocking my hips impatient in his rhythm. I never was so…in need for something like this before I met him. His low moans make me shiver I wanted more and he gave me more. A finger was teasing my entrance. „Gakupo…“ I wanted to scold him but I just moaned as finger entered and moved inside me. As he rubbed my insides searching for the right spot I moaned his name again. I could already feel it rolling over me, grasping his hand trying to touch him as long as I could until we both soiled the water…but in the moment of aftershock we didn’t cared.

 

I was basically laying on his chest and shoulder catching my breath. He really knows what to do. I could finally relax as I calmed down getting tired again. „It was you first time…am I right?“ He then said out of nowhere in a low voice. „What gave me away?“ I just asked back. Was it that obvious? „…nothing…I just…guessed…and hoped I was right?“ „Really? But…I was so weird a moment ago, right?“ I thought at least that was a huge give away. „You were…it was worrisome…but people could possibly react like that regardless of their experience.“ Oh…okay. Makes sense…maybe. „I am glad it was your first.“ He smiled into nothingness as I looked up. I got up a little to look at him properly. He instantly focused on me. „Glad?“ I repeated in mild surprise. „Yeah, you are the one person I don’t want to share…“ I gasped…suddenly all my bad thoughts where gone and forgotten. All of the doubt and worry lost in this very moment. I don’t needed words of love…this was all I needed.

 

We sealed this unsaid promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3

„No. No. No. Nonononono NOOOO!“

 

„Where are you. Urg…shit.“

 

 - Your Party lost the game -

 

Everyone groaned. It has been a while since we lost but that’s what happens when you play against a party with a much higher rank. But it was fun and for that we were quite good. „Oh man, we sucked…“ Well not everyone was my opinion. „I think we were quite decent.“ I said and Meiko made an agreeing noise. „We still lost…“ Gumi pouted. She was a sore loser. I chuckled to myself and looked as Gakupos stream. He was typing on his phone. As he put it away my phone vibrated.

 

>Want to go to the library tomorrow?<

 

I smiled and answered with a smile 'yes'. As he received it he smiled as well.

 

It’s spring again and I am now a university student. Miku made it as well. It was really nice having some helping senpais around us. There was so much we needed to get used to. University is really different from school. I liked it. Our schedules still are packed but we do have more time at hand to just meet with the other three. Especially Gakupo and I used every chance to meet and study together…well…and other things. Not that! Pervert!....well that too sometimes but we are no animals!

 

„Urg, it’s already late. Rin, bedtime! Before Mum is going to scold us.“ Len sighed. „Mou…why is time always running after school but not during school!“ We laughed. Rin is so cute and reminds us always about the small things we hated about school as well. „Then good night everyone and don’t flirt so much.“ The blond girl sang. I kind of felt my cheeks heating. Gakupo and I where an item now but…except for Miku who I can’t hide anything from and therefore also Luka no one knew about what happened that night in January. It’s not like we wanted to keep it from everyone but…I still feel unsure about opening about this. Gakupo just accepted it and wanted to wait for me until I get used to it. I kind of am afraid I never will be.

 

Well, Luka and Miku haven’t told anyone either but they weren’t hiding it so much. They always hold hands or even kind of cuddle which was adorable. No one seemed to question that. I still wanted a little more time for just us.

 

I suddenly heard my phone again. Strange, no one in the stream had used their phone. It was a message from Len. He was wishing me sweet dreams and I shouldn’t stay up that long… Well, Len and Rin have left after we have wished them a good night. Still I was surprised to have an extra message.

 

>You too.< I just wrote not knowing what else to do with this.

 

* * *

 

 

When we finally met again we took our chance for another karaoke session. But this time we met in front of a restaurant before to get some food. The food in the bars was always so expensive and even though we smuggled in snacks they were not really filling.

 

„Hey, I brought you book with me. I loved you notes especially page 107.“ Gakupo handed my book over and I looked at him in confusion. Everyone was already there but somehow we where super busy with talking instead of going into the restaurant.

 

I looked up page 107. It was the end of a chapter in the book and the page had a generous empty space that I decorated with my big outrageous words saying 'They should chill and suck some dicks!'. I blushed furiously and closed the book fast so no one could see. I crouched down in shame. „Gakupoooooo…“ I whined. I felt so embarrassed even though no one knows what was going on. I will never ever lend out a book I haven’t checked. Fuuuuuuuck…

 

„Are you okay?“ Len asked worried. „No.“ I whined again hiding underneath the book of shameful comments. Gakupo chuckled amused. That’s not funny! „Relax. I wouldn’t have written it that way but you where not wrong.“ „You not helping!“ I instantly said. He now crouched down as well and took my wrist in his had stroking the inside with his thumb. „I enjoyed your thoughts. They were very entertaining and smart.“ Urg, he kind of knew how to get me. Not with his words but with his voice and these touches. I looked up at him still a little unhappy. „Next time bring something like this back to me without everyone around.“ I said in a low voice. He chuckled again and we stood up. „You know we are now super curious.“ Gumi said grinning. „My mouth is sealed…yours too!“ I ordered strictly. Gakupo just signed that his mouth is zipped. Lucky you. „You are no fun.“ She whined but finally Luka stopped us to lead the group in the restaurant. Now I am super hungry…

 

* * *

 

 

Karaoke went always by super fast. We just started and then it was already over. I sighed as I was climbing into Gakupos car. He got it from his parents as they were visiting for spring break. His parents must be awesome. I would love to meet them someday.

 

„Hurry up.“ Gakupo said to Len. He was bringing both of us to my place while Rin was going to stay at Lukas this time. Miku will be with them. They already planned some kind of ladies night but looking at Mikus yawning nothing will happen. Gakupo started the engine as soon as Len was inside. I smiled. Today was fun. We really should do that more often. Still it always felt kind of unfair doing stuff without the siblings. Maybe next year will be easier.

 

„Hey, want to stay too? You look tired.“ I said after he finished parking and also yawned. I mean it’s not like I don’t trust Gakupo. He would make it home safely…but I don’t trust everyone else on the Tokyo streets at night. „What will your mom say?“ „She properly is long asleep and… I mean, you are my upperclassmen. It will be okay.“ He looked at me and sighed. „Okay, I will come with you. I am curious about you apartment anyway.“ I am relieved he gave in but I think he realized himself that he is just too tired for more driving.

 

* * *

 

 

So…this time Gakupo will be staying at Kaitos too. So much for my privilege. What nagged me the most was Kaito letting the older stay in his room while I was again left for the guest room. I sighed and changed my clothes. Rin would laugh at me. She kind of found put that I like Kaito but I always denied it. I mean…I do but…well it’s kind of hard to get closer when there was this purple haired wall in between.

 

I shook my head about myself and left the room to wish the other two a good night. I wanted to knock against the door as I realized it was open by an inch. „What are you doing?“ My heart stopped as I heard Kaitos gentle voice. „What does it look like?“ Gakupo then said in a teasing tone. I am confused…and now just couldn’t help myself spying in the room through the small slit.

 

Kaito was in his pajamas already and Gakupo just wore his underwear while holding Kaito close to his body from behind…what…?! What’s going on? What did I missed?

 

„I'm recharging.“ Kaito chuckled not minding the embrace. They see each other nearly every day thanks to the fact that they go to the same university now. On top of that we spend the whole time together today! What did Gakupo need to recharge on? I see the taller man’s hand underneath Kaitos pajama top. The blue haired stopped the hand smiling, finally turning around to face the other. „Stop that. We are not alone.“ What?! What would happen if they were alone?! But I could probably guess from what was happening next. Gakupo was leaning down angling his head kissing Kaito softly. My heart arched. Especially at how Kaito was returning the kiss, leaning in, getting closer. I left, not wanting to see more.

 

In the guest room I sat on the bed thinking about what I just witnessed. Kaito was…with Gakupo? I never noticed but now that I do know it made sense. It still kind of hurt. Damn it! Rin was probably already out like a light. I suddenly heard a knock. „Y-yeah?“ The door opened carefully and Kaito came through. „Hey, everything okay? Need something for the night?“ „Uhm…no. Thanks…“ I want to switch with Gakupo. „Okay, than have a good night.“ He smiled lovely and before he could leave the room I just couldn’t keep it anymore. „You’re…dating Gakupo?...“ He froze just to turn around very slowly looking rather shocked. „I…“ „I saw you two…in your room.“ He gasped looking away blushing. It was cute but he looked so uncomfortable underneath my grace…like he was scared. I didn’t mean to scare him. „Why...?“ „Huh?“ „Why him?“ I asked clinging to the sheets. „I won’t tell anyone just…just tell me why…?“ He now looked surprised and seemed to actually consider answering. He could say so many things that are different. Gakupo was tall, smart, had a car and so on…but…I could grow tall as well and I am not stupid. A car also is just a matter of time. I… „He…always seems to know…how to catch me when I fall. He just…knows when I need space…or…the opposite.“ Urg…of all the obvious things he could choose from he chose something I could hardly argue with. Gakupo was just older than me and it was kind of obvious he had a hand for handling Kaito. I hate him…well I wish I could because he as well was one of my best friends. I may be able to learn this as well…but I can’t say confidently I could succeed in time.

 

„I…I understand…thank you…“ I still had one wish. „Could you…could you kiss me…just once?“ I looked down in shame but…I really wanted this. „Please…“ There was no answer for a while. „Okay.“ Really?! I looked at him disbelieving. „Close your eyes.“ He ordered me softly still he looked so strained. I closed my eyes. Do I really want to force myself upon him? I felt his fingers on my cheeks. They were always kind of cold no matter how warm it was…how warm he was. I could also feel his breath on my skin and then…there where his lips gently touching my forehead. I was a little disappointed…but I also was glad he didn’t do the real thing.

 

I waited until his lips parted from my skin to open my eyes. Kaitos smile is sad. It does not have to be. „Sorry.“ I shook my head. „No, I am sorry…that…was immature. I'm glad you considered at least this.“ Now he smiled for real. Finally. „You are a good guy. You will find someone just for you. I'm sure you will.“ I smiled. This actually meant a lot to me. „Thanks…“ He left…I felt a little like crying…but it’s okay.

 

* * *

 

 

I felt weird. This was such a strange situation. I would never have guessed Len was interested in me and I am kind of really sorry for him. As I closed the door I saw Gakupo leaning in the doorway of my room. He probably saw what happened. I felt ashamed. I mean…I didn’t cheated on him, did I?

 

I walked up to him after he stretched out a hand to me. I took it and was pulled into a passionate kiss that told me who my boyfriend was. It was possessive and…I liked it. „Are you mad?“ I asked carefully as we ended. He looked to the side. „Not really. I am a bit jealous though.“ I never thought he would admit that. „Just once…right?“ He now asked and looked at me in a way that tried to mask his mixed emotions. „Just once…“ I nodded.

 

Together we went to bed. I hope tomorrow won’t be too much of a hassle.

 

* * *

 

 

When I woke up Kaito was already gone. He kind of had a habit to wake up before me since we go to bed at a normal time. I should force him to stay up long with me again…well it works once in a while when he stays over at my place.

 

Well, I got up and found him in the kitchen. I smiled at that. „Morning.“ I said and he turned to me. „Good morning.“ I would kiss him now, but I don’t want his mother to catch us like that. „Is your Mother already up?“ I asked after he gave me a cup of coffee. No proper function without. „Yeah, she is on a short errant. We are missing more coffee.“ I laughed. „She is an addicted as well?“ He nodded. „You should get dressed.“ He suddenly said and I looked down. I was still in my underwear. „Right.“ „Want to shower?“ „I will at home.“ It doesn't make sense when I will put on my old clothes again. I left for his room just to come back a minute later fully dressed. I should carry a change of clothes in my car next time.

 

„Oh, hello. How unexpected.“ His mother greeted me. Timing! „Good morning, Miss Shion.“ „Ah, this is Kamui Gakupo. He is the upperclassmen I told you about.“ She examined me from head to toe. Her gaze was sharp. She looked a lot more different up close than Kaito, but you could still see how much he came after her. „Nice to meet you, Kamui-kun. Thank you for taking care of my son.“ She said in a soft tone also her gaze softened. „Oh, no. It’s a pleasure to study with him. He is smart and learns fast. It's also nice for reviewing some topics.“ She laughed. „He really is nice.“ She said and took her coffee to take a seat at the dining table.

 

After Kaito woke up Len we had breakfast and agreed on me taking the youngest home. It was quite the way but I didn’t mind. I don’t use the car that often. Tokyo was just so easy by train. I also wanted to get Rin but she decided to stay with the girls for longer. Means I just took Len with me. „Here we are.“ I said smiling. „Thanks.“ We didn’t talked about the situation with Kaito at all but the look he gave me was telling me something was about to come. „Gakupo…“ He had all my attention. „If you mess this up…I will come and beat the shit out of you and then I will take him away!“ I was pretty surprised at his…threat but it also made me smile. So he won’t give up completely. Good. „I understood. I’m counting on you.“ Now he looked surprised but caught himself pretty quickly. „You can!“ With a smile on his face he left. I’m glad Kaito now has so many friends who cared so deeply. He was always so closed up. Even for me it was hard to get through to him at that time. That’s why I have no intentions to mess this up. I was actually more serious about this than I thought myself I would be.

 

With that thought in mind I drove home to get my long awaited shower. Maybe I would send Kaito a nice picture afterwards. He will probably scold me for it…but I am pretty sure he likes it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The story is mind though ;3
> 
> This is the very last chapter of this story. Please enjoy <3

I was alone in the library as I felt my phone vibrate. It was strange because everyone else had classes now. I hoped my mother was okay. But the moment I looked at the screen I froze…Akaito…my brother. He wrote me a message he would be coming back to Tokyo. He had finished University last year like Meiko but he had still some business to take care of before his return. Father had accepted that and let him start at the family’s business later. I still had mixed feelings about his return. We haven’t seen each other in ages and he basically was one of the reasons father got strange. So I also was a little taken aback to accept his invitation for a meeting. I have to think about that. For now I have to finish my paper. That’s far more important than my weird family relations.

 

Later I met with Gakupo for dinner. I texted him yesterday that next meeting I wanted to tell everyone about us. I mean, most already knew and it was kind of unfair to keep it. Especially since Miku and Luka came out recently by accident. Gumi just wanted to tease them saying they acted like a couple, but when Miku reasoned that they do because they where one it was over. But everyone was so positive about it. It kind of made me hope. Today we…kind of wanted to talk about it. On the other hand I don’t feel like it anymore.

 

„Hey, you okay?“ Gakupo asked as I was neglecting my pasta. „I…“ I sighed. „My brother texted me today.“ Gakupo now looked and me and waited. „He is coming back this week and wants to meet.“ „And you don’t?“ I left my fork on the plate and leaned back. „No...“ Now Gakupo lifted one of his eyebrows. He rarely does that. „Did you fought?“ I shook my head. „No, but he did something unforgivable and…that’s why father got…strange.“ Now even Gakupo stopped eating and leaned back. „What was it?“ I shook my head. It’s a thing not to be spoken about. „…than what exactly happened afterwards?“ „My brother was already accepted at a school away from Tokyo. Father hated the thought of not being able to keep him from causing more trouble.“ „Yeah but…did he never…visited?“ „He did…but we always kind of…avoided each other. I haven’t seen him since he started University…“ We both run away from facing each other. Having him now asking for a meeting was just weird. „Hmmmm…“ Gakupo leaned forward again. „You know. It’s okay to prolong this for a bit…but you have to met him at some point.“ Yeah, I know. If he is back in Tokyo I can’t run away…just prolonging…I sighed. „You know, this is not so different from you plans to tell everyone.“ Gakupo suddenly said. I looked up, wondering what he was talking about. „Some things need time…and you need to get used to the thought of meeting him. It no use if you force it. Take your time, prepare and brace yourself…like you do now.“ I took a deep breath. „Thanks…“ I smiled and felt hungry again. What he said reminded me of a thing I don’t remember where I heard it from. Something along the lines of 'when you fall it’s okay to remain like this for a while as long as you get up again'. Well, I didn’t fall but maybe I take my time to avoid this a little longer. „So…about the next meet…are you sure.“ Gakupo now asked seeing me eating again. „…yeah.“

 

* * *

 

 

For this meet we met up in front of an all-you-can-eat chain for cakes and pasta. It was the idea of some of the girls and a nice way to just sit and talk which was especially requested by Meiko. She was now working and was still not used to the change. „How is it to be part of the workforce?“ Gakupo asked interested. He would be in her shoes next year as well. But so will be Luka and Gumi. „Terrible. So much to get used to and they treat you like a child. Tse, I will show them what I am capable of!…later…“ We laughed. If someone can do that, then it’s Meiko. She is a strong woman. It’s great to still have her with us.

 

As we were eating I pondered over a chance to actually tell them about us. I kind of wished I just could blurt it out like Miku did. Instead I stuffed my mouth with sweets in hope I would not say a word about it. Still even if I waver now I also want them to know about it. They are my dearest friends. „Hey…hey…Kaito!“ I snapped out of my thoughts. Miku looked at my worried, so did Gakupo. „What’s wrong?“ My best friend asked. I just smiled. „Nothing…“ „Kaito, you where making THAT face again.“ Oh, 'that' face. To be honest I have no idea what kind of face I was making but if Miku referred to it as 'that face' than there was no way out with just 'nothing'. I could blame my brother but I was finally successful at hiding something from her. Having her know about Akaito was the worse option.

 

Suddenly I was feeling Gakupo fingers on my arm stroking their way down to wrap around my hand. „I…actually have some news for you guys. Well for some…maybe.“ I was basically clinging to Gakupos hand now. Damn it. „We are dating.“ Huh?! I looked at Gakupo who just took the burden to tell everyone from me and then to the others. „That’s no joke, right?“ Gumi then asked. I don’t know how she was feeling as said that. „No…no joke.“ I admitted. „Wow…since when?“ Meiko now was very interested. „January…like in 'that day' in January.“ „Really! That long?! I didn’t realize.“ Meiko laughed. „The way they flirt with each other hasn’t changed at all.“ What?! „Was it that obvious?“ I asked blushing. I feel ashamed. „Not really. But with time it was hard to overlook. But I have to say I always thought it was kind of like a joke between you two. I didn’t expect it to be serious.“ I felt my cheeks heat up. „So you thought Gakupo was teasing him?“ Miku asked confused. No one was surprised she knew about it. „Yeah, I mean Kaito was always kind shy and kind of closed up. Him blushing and getting flustered easily was kind of normal.“ I kind of want to die a little bit. „That’s embarrassing.“ „Noooo, it’s cute and I am happy for you two. I mean after four months one can say you are serious about it.“ I was…Gakupo seemed to be too, especially when he was holding my hand like that. „My party became a dating platform! Still I can’t believe that you where dating since January…I mean…wait. Kaito was not dunk and felt sick! You two where running away for alone time.“ I let go of Gakupos hand to hide my face. Thinking about it now was usually not that embarrassing but now I felt like caught in the act and having Gakupo also looking away was NOT helpful.

 

„That’s enough.“ I heard my boyfriend say. „Mean! I wanted to know all the juicy details.“ Rin said. She wanted to tease me. I know it but I couldn’t help my blush from spreading all over my ears and neck. It was a stupid idea to tell everyone…but at the end of the day it was nice having Gakupo holding my hand not worrying about being caught.

 

* * *

 

 

Exam period sucked…not because of all the studying but because it meant Gakupo will only have one semester left at university. Well the studying sucked too but more because everyone was so busy, but hey. We are creative and somehow we just ended up all in on Cafe studying together. We even were serious about it. Well, with a few breaks when Rin and Len whined again. It was kind of fun.

 

I was typing like crazy on my report as a voice made me freeze. „Hey, Kaito. What a nice coincidence. How are you?“ This voice, this tone…I knew instantly who stood behind me and Mikus glare meant I was right. „A-akaito…uhm…I-I'm fine. Thanks.“ Coincidence my ass. How did he knew I was here? This was not his kind of place. „Hey, when we are already here together can I steal you away from your friends? Just for a small chat. We haven’t seen each other in ages.“ Yes and I was not ready to meet you today. I didn’t told him I was busy because I wanted to see him so badly. This was his way of forcing his will on me. We couldn’t make a fuss at a place like this. Miku was about to explode and I hated the way Akaito was examining Gakupo. Why is everyone in this part of our family so manipulative. „Yeah, sure.“ „Great! Just a little talk.“ Yeah and I am Leonardo Di-fucking-Caprio. Still I got up and followed him to the other end of the Cafe.

 

* * *

 

 

No fucking way! Urrrrg, this is not true! „What’s going on?“ Luka asked confused. Everyone was except Gakupo. He looked as pissed as I was. „That was Akaito. Kaitos older brother.“ „Wow, creative naming in his family.“ I nodded at Gumis comment. „What’s wrong with his brother?“ „He is a manipulative asshole…he is the reason Kaitos father got all controlling and stuff. He then never showed his ass again and now? I don’t know. I only know I don’t trust him…He used Kaito to keep their father from controlling him.“ Now I had Gakupos full attention. He was watching Kaito the whole time until now. „Hey, Akaito messed up so their father became paranoid but instead of having to endure that all himself he was away and was trying to make everyone believe he learned his lessons. He redirected the attention to Kaito so their father was busy caging the innocent.“ We all were now watching the brothers. I hate it that they look so alike. I loved Kaito so much as my best friend…but Akaito was a demon.

 

* * *

 

 

„What do you want?“ Akaito laughed. „How nice.“ He took a sip of his coffee. „I just wanted to talk to you.“ „Yeah? About what?“ He smiles cheeky. „Why so cold? We haven’t seen each other in ages. I was quite shocked as I heard that you moved in with your mother. You went to the court for that. Was it really that bad?“ „Yes, it was. Can I leave now?“ I was uncomfortable with the way he looked at me. Like he wanted to blame me for something. „Not so fast, my dear little brother. I have a question.“ I have a bad feeling about that. „I know how great the taste of freedom must be but do you think your mother will accept that?“ „What?“ I was confused. As far as I remember I didn’t do anything wrong. „You little adventure with the purple guy.“ Adventure? „What?“ „You two mess around, right?“ Wait, what?! Where did he knew….no wait, he didn’t, did he? „You ob-….no you let someone observe me?“ He would never do that on his own. „You refused to talk to me and I needed to know what’s going on in your life.“ He was not even denying it and made it sound like it was my own damn fault. „So, what do you think?“ No, wait! That’s…that’s enough. I…no, I refuse to continue this. I was so angry. It was a miracle I was still able to sit there.

 

„You know what Akaito, you are a manipulative dick head. You always were but do you know what? At least be so nice and go through with your lies instead of suddenly blurting out the truth. I don’t know what you wanted to achieve but honestly I don’t care. I am not messing around with a guy because I feel sexually adventurous. I am going out with him…for six months now. Pretty long, right? Kind of a miracle looking at our family history but you know I always was kind of different from you.“ Well I am gay, but I am not a manipulative prick. „When you knocked up that girl I thought you felt so ashamed that you couldn’t face me but don’t think I never realized how wrong I was. I know very well what you did and I also am very aware that YOU are the adventurous from both of us. So whatever you wanted, don't try to threaten me.“ His face was now reflecting his shock. It was oddly satisfying seeing him realize that I am not this small stupid child anymore. „You want to tell mom? Feel free to do so.“ I now placed a hand over his heart. „Just know if you do so I will never forgive you and I will use everything I can to force you out of my life…forever.“ I saw him swallow. He didn’t said a word and I decided I didn’t need any more words. I left. Going back to my friends feeling pretty good about myself.

 

* * *

 

 

I don’t know what they have talked about but I hated just watching them from afar. Still Kaitos reactions were all I needed. It irritated me to no end seeing him confused, shocked and going even paler than he already was. It was downright sickening. Still, what took me off the most was the sudden anger appearing on Kaitos face. An expression I never saw him with ever before and as I took a short glance at Miku she was just as puzzled. It looked so cold and strong. As if he could freeze time itself with just one look. He was talking words of ice as the power between them shifted. The moment Kaito was reaching out Akaito seemed to lean back just a little just to freeze underneath his younger brother’s touch. It looked like a strange magic of snow and ice. As the conversation ended Kaitos expression melted into a smile as he moved towards us. He just sat down taking his laptop again. „Everything okay?“ I asked still baffled by the happenings. „Yeah, now everything is okay.“ He smiled an honest loving smile and I smiled back. I will remember to never anger my boyfriend if I don’t want to get frozen. Looks like Len does not need to beat me up.

 

* * *

 

 

Since that day Akaito hasn’t contacted me for a while. Just later when the second semester just started he asked me for another meeting to apologize. To my surprise he actually did came to really apologize. This time we had a real talk about all sorts of things and once in a while I was meeting him now for a coffee or a quick lunch break. I got to know a lot of things about him and he learned a lot of things about me. I mean, he was my brother but we basically became strangers. The relationship with my father also got better again even though I won’t come out to him so soon.

 

When Gakupo graduated he told his family about me. They were not that happy but they also didn’t threw him out. It took time for them to get used to the thought of no grandchildren…and a man at his side.

 

A year later I came out to my mom. She took it a lot better. At some point she already had suspected me to be like that and had considered Gakupo as my boyfriend. It was embarrassing but…well it was freeing to have her accept us so easily. Just a little later Gakupos family decided to finally meet me. I never was in Kyoto before and so nervous and I tried very hard to make a good impression. I still don’t know if I really did. They where strict people but Gakupo always said they loved me even though they are not showing it.

 

We came a long way…and we still are friends even without gaming. Miku and Luka are still together and Meiko was even engaged. Gumi was fed up with everything after her last relationship was a disaster…thanks God it’s over. But hey, Len found himself another crush and even Rin has found herself someone she likes. He should be careful. Len was there to protect his sister.

 

It’s kind of funny now…how everything started with joining a party at a mindless online game…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> I hope you enjoyed this work. I would love to read your opinion on this and maybe we will read us next story ;3


End file.
